When life gives you lemons
by KaiNamikaze
Summary: This story is being rewritten under the title of "The Boy with the Piercing Blue Eyes" Check it out please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my story called "When Life Gives You Lemons."**

 **I have rewritten many of the chapters, so if you are a follower and wonder why it was updated and there are no new chapters, that is why.**

 **I ask that you all review this and give me feedback. I haven't gotten any, so I don't know what I have done wrong versus what I've done right so this story might not be that good.**

 **Hn.**

 ** **I noticed that a lot of people have been only reading the first chapter and then not going on. I ask that you do because, in my opinion, this chapter is one of the weakest chapters. I don't have much(any) experience in writing, so the way I deliver things might be a little eye-soreish. You'll have to forgive me for that. As a story goes, however, I find that I did fairly well. This story is going to turn out a lot happier than canon, and hopefully 'fix' a lot of the things in canon that went wrong. For example, Naruto is going to actually improve over his three year training trip, not just learn how to make a bigger ball. Sasuke is going to grow a heart. Sakura is going to be useful. Naruto might actually notice Hinata. Happy things.****

 **Thanks for reading my rant, now(hopefully) enjoy the short prologue chapter.**

 **CcCcCcC**

The day was just a normal day. It was Thursday, and that means another episode of my favorite anime was out. As the video loaded, I noticed from the description that the fillers were finally over. "Awesome, it's time for Gai to go 8 gates in Madara!" I said in excitement. No one was home, so I felt the need to talk out loud.

But if no one was home, then why did I just hear a thump behind me?

Expecting a robber, I wasn't surprised to see the black clothing and mask. But what threw me for a loop was the orange swirl mask and red-clouded cloak.

"Let's go for a trip, boy."

Obito was at my side in a second, pulling me into his Kamui realm.

CcCcCcC

Expecting Obito's Kamui realm, I was confused by the dark room I was in. There was a stone tablet resting in the center of a wall on the ground.

"Okay, Uchiha Stone Tablet? Why am I here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," a voice said behind me.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing behind me with his trademark scowl on his face. Dressed in his pre-Chunin exams clothing, he looked tense and on guard.

"Would you believe me if I said I don't know why I'm in this room?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"Room? You say that as if you're in a real place. This is my mind, aho."

 **(Aho-idiot, moron)**

 _I'm in his_ mind _? How the hell..._

"Why the hell am I in your mind?"

"Shouldn't you be the one telling me that? Jeez, your almost as bad as the dobe."

Ignoring him, I said "How? Why would he put me here of all places?"

"Who's he? It's not.. that man, is it?" Sasuke said with a angry frown. _Of course, Itachi... Wait! I can fix this! I can convince him that Itachi doesn't really hate him!_

"You're not gonna believe this, but..." I said, and began to tell him my story. I left out the identity of Obito, not wanting him to know the identity of the masked man just yet. Instead I said that the man was possibly Madara, as he could be the only one powerful enough to do so.

I also withheld my information on Itachi for the time being. I didn't feel like dealing with an angsty conceited Sasuke finding out his brother wasn't the king of all assholes like he thought.

When I was done, Sasuke just smirked. "You really expect me to believe I'm just a character in a manga? I'm an Uchiha, one as elite as me couldn't be from a children's show, aho."

I couldn't tell if he was teasing or not, and replied with, "But Sasuke-sama, wouldn't one as wonderful and powerful as you be too good to be true? It makes perfect sense!"

Sasuke just scowled at me. "You're just jealous. If you know so much, why don't you tell me all about myself?"

"If that's what you want," I replied with a grin.

Sasuke muttered "I can't wait to hear this."

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, last member of the Uchiha. Your brother killed your entire clan, and left you alone. You're on a team with Naruto and Sakura, and your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." I told him, grinning.

"Anyone could tell you those things, so I'm not convinced."

I was waiting for that. "Your favorite food is tomatoes. You're a self-loving, revenge-obsessed, power-hungry genin who thinks he'll he can take on Uchiha Itachi himself as long as he 'focuses all his hatred on That Man'. The last thing you saw after your brother killed your clan was Itachi standing atop a pole, crying. You refuse to believe that he was crying, and that instead it was a genjutsu."

Sasuke just looked at me in disbelief before he disappeared from his mindscape.

"Well, that went well!"

 **CcCcCcC**

 **So there is my rewrite of chapter one. I made it a lot more in depth while keeping it short too keep your guys' interest. I will rewrite the next couple chapters too, but I wanted to get this one fixed ASAP.**

 **Hn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is my rewrite of chapter 2. This one turned out even worse than chapter 1 the first time round, so hopefully I can make it decent.**

 **Remember to review, it would mean the world to me!**

 **Hn.**

 **CcCcCcC**

When Sasuke left I noticed a few different emotions flash across his face, from rage to disbelief to confusion. I thought that I had revealed too much, but hopefully he could power through it. For the first time since arriving a few minutes ago, I looked down at myself.

Instead of my usual athletic shorts and t-shirt, I was wearing black pants and a long sleeve black shirt too. The shirt was rather form fitting, while the pants were fairly loose, perfect for moving around in. I noticed that my body looked and felt to be in better shape than normal. _That must be a side effect of being in the body of someone who's trained himself nonstop for five odd years._ God only knows how much I've worked out the past few years(meaning: never).

I was wondered at the physical state of my body, but realized quickly that it wouldn't do me much good if I couldn't get out of Sasuke's head.

One would generally think that you would freak the hell out if you were in this situation, but I was pumped up on so much adrenaline from being transported that I didn't even notice the fact that I had no idea how I got here or how I would get back. I didn't even attempt to figure out how this world existed when it looked like a television show to me, because I would just go brain-dead trying to do so.

The next big question is, how the hell am I going to start fixing this world? Sasuke was dealt the short stick his whole life, and now I had the chance to help not only him but hopefully Naruto too. The first step is to warn the Hokage in advance about Orochimaru's plans for the near future. The second step is to get Itachi back home, for multiple reasons. The final step is to get that huge stick out of Sasuke's ass so that he can befriend Naruto and Sakura on the off chance that the first two steps go to shit.

A few moments later, Sasuke returned to my new home. "W...Why are you here?" was all he said.

"I don't know why I was sent here, but while I am here I will do all that I can to make sure you have a better life than you were given." I told him as sincerely as I could.

"How? My family is dead, my team is full of morons, and I'm nowhere wear strong enough to beat Itachi and I probably never will be!" he said, starting out at a low tone and building into a scream. His voice cracked and a single tear made it's way down his face.

"Sasuke, I need you to trust me. Maybe not completely, but enough to know that I will do everything in my power to help you. I'll need to talk to the Hokage somehow, preferably with your sensei there. He'll need to know as well."

The raven just nodded. "Do you need anything else, or can I go?"

"First a request. Can you make this room different? It's your mind, so you _should_ be able to imagine it looking like something else and it'll change."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and a moment later the room switched into a house. I recognized it to be his old house in the Uchiha compound.

"What else, Aho?" he said, returning to his normal self.

"A question. What day is it? Or better yet, how long ago did you become a genin?"

"I got my team two days ago, and took the bell test. I became a genin one week before that," he said.

Damn, I had hoped to make him, oh I don't know, pass the bell test with honest intentions.

"Thanks, this helps me a lot. I'll talk to you later."

He gave a short nod, and disappeared again. Not having much else to do, I explored my new 'home'. The kitchen was surprisingly stocked, as was the pantry. I made my way upstairs and noticed all the doors were locked except one, which I assumed was Sasuke's former bedroom, and that he had locked Itachi and his parents'.

Climbing into the bed, I slept. The adrenaline had worn off, and it left me exhausted.

CcCcCcC

I woke up the next morning, or atleast I think it was, to an odd smell. Walking down the stairs of my mind-house, I saw Sasuke heating up rice and cutting tomatoes.

"Uhh... good morning?"

"I wanted to go see the Hokage, but when I got here to tell you you were asleep. I checked out that there was food here, and I want to see if it's actually edible." the boy said.

"Oh, well cool then. What're you making?"

"Rice, a tomato salad, and some fish. The fish takes the shortest amount of time to cook, so I haven't started it yet."

I nodded. It was odd to see Uchiha Sasuke cooking breakfast, but hell. I like food as much as the next guy, so who was I to complain? "Mind if I make a dish? I'm from... a different land than here so my food's a little different. I thought maybe I'd give you a taste of some of my favorite breakfast food."

He shrugged, not really caring, so when the rice was almost done I grabbed a cup of it, along with some finely diced tomatoes, spices, and a few eggs. Throwing it all together, I made an omelet in a skillet before cutting it in half and handing it to Sasuke on a plate. "Filling, delicious, and healthy for someone who trains as much as you."

He didn't say anything, just took it and started to eat. I shrugged, taking his silence as thanks and did the same. When we were done, he snapped his fingers and the dishes cleaned themselves, and the food restocked itself. "Convenient," was all he had to say, smirking slightly.

He disappeared from mindland, and so I went back up to his room. Finding paper stocked in the desk, I began to write down everything I could remember that I would need to discuss. _Let's see... Orochimaru. Itachi. Team 7. Maybe I'll change the order. Orochimaru, Team 7, Itachi. Yeah, that's better. Now... Wording._

 _Your former student Oro- scratch that. Too familiar. Orochimaru of the Sannin is planning an attack on Konoha during the next chunin exams. His first step will be gathering information through his spys, Team Kabuto. Then, he will appear during the second stage impersonating a grass ninja. He will place his curse mark on Sasuke, intending to convince the boy to join him, which will work eventually. Lastly, he will assassinate the Kazekage and impersonate him during the third faze of the chunin exams. He will kill you, ravage the village, and attempt to set the Ichibi no Shukaku on Konoha. My suggestions are as follows: Inform Kazekage-sama of the treachery, Capture Kabuto and his team and erase their memories if possible, and lastly have anbu agent Weasel return to active duty and shadow team 7 during the exam._

It all sounded good on paper, so when Sasuke called to me from downstairs, I grabbed the paper and readied myself.

When I got down there, I saw Sarutobi and a tall blond haired man, Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Hokage-sama, Inoichi-san, it's nice to meet you," I said, noticing the shock on both of their faces as I addressed Inoichi. While he wasn't exactly a random person, it would still be somewhat difficult for a random person to know of him, which only helped solidify my story.

"Who are you, and what do you want from young Sasuke and myself?" the aging hokage asked with a small smile, but a suspicious look in his eyes.

"My name is Kai, Takuto Kai. Did Sasuke explain my... story to you?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. You are from another dimension, correct?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that's the easiest way to put it. I have quite a few things I need to talk to you about."

We all sat down at the table. I hadn't noticed Kakashi was in the kitchen when I came downstairs, reading his book. However, he did come sit at the table with us.

Sasuke sat next to me, while Hiruzen and Inoichi sat across the table, and Kakashi lounged on a couch chair he had dragged over.

I folded my paper in half so that Sasuke couldn't see the part about Itachi, and I told Hiruzen of my plan. Well, the first part.

At hearing Orochimaru's name, he simply sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could have just killed my former student, and I curse my kindness for it every day."

I continued on, and when I finished I noticed Kakashi was actually staring at me and not his book.

"Is something wrong Kakashi-san?" I asked.

"Anbu Captain Weasel was declared a missing-nin nearly six years ago, how exactly do you propose we recall him? You do know his identity right?" he said with what looked like a frown. That mask was pretty annoying.

"I do, and I know that he _needs_ to come back. It's vitally important. Trust me, no one else is capable of defeating Orochimaru. Hell, Danzo had to do some nasty stuff just to try and create a counter for him in case he ever came back."

Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Who is this agent? Someone that scares Orochimaru must be powerful, right?"

"You wouldn't know of him. After the third shinobi war, he went into Anbu and never got out. He hasn't been seen in the village in quite a long time. I can tell you that he's completely loyal to the village."

Sasuke nodded as if that were enough, but Kakashi just stared at me suspiciously. I mean, yeah, Itachi

I discussed the plan for another hour or two before the Hokage had to leave, as Inoichi was about to pass out from transmitting minds for so long. Before they left, I requested an audience with them before they resummoned Captain Weasel.

Sasuke was the last to leave, saying something about how he would go get food and then come back after his team's training.

Step 1: Orochimaru- Done

Step 2: Team 7- On Hiatus

Step 3: Itachi- …...

CcCcCcC

Later that night, Sasuke stuck to his word. When he got into his mind, he immediately went and made himself a bowl of tomato salad and a pot of tea. We sat at the table and he stared at me. At first I was confused, and that was before I saw his eyes. I was never good at reading eyes, or any body language, but even I could see that he was hurt and confused. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Captain Weasel is my brother isn't it. Why wouldn't you just tell me? Why are you bringing that man back to Konoha?!" he said with barely contained rage.

I thought I was clever in my explanation, but it appeared that I had said too much. Then I realized it. _The last thing you saw after your brother killed your clan was Itachi standing atop a pole, crying._ Why would he cry if he had purposefully killed the clan? Obviously he hadn't wanted to do it, so of course he would cry! Sasuke was a lot smarter that I realized, and he figured it out himself by piecing together my subtle hints.

"I... I was hoping to tell you whenever the Hokage re-summoned him, so he could tell you this himself, but I'll have to do it now."

"Five years ago, your brother killed the clan. He wasn't alone, he was aided by Uchiha Madara, and urged on by Danzo. Your clan was preparing a coup, and your brother and cousin Shishui wanted to stop it. Shishui was supposed to put your clan under a genjutsu that would make them loyal to the leaf village, but Danzo killed him before he could. Because of him, your clan is dead and your brother was exiled."

Some of that was only partial truth, but I made it pretty obvious who was at fault here.

"Da... Danzo? The councilor? He will pay for what he did to my clan!" he screamed, tears welling up in rage.

Step 1: Orochimaru- Done

Step 2: Team 7- maybe later

Step 3: Itachi-... Done?

CcCcCcC

A week later I found the Hokage, Inoichi, Kakashi, and Sasuke back in my new home.

"You wanted to talk to me before we summoned Weasel, correct?" the eldest man asked.

"Yes. Sasuke figured out that the truth about the Uchiha massacre, and I feel you deserve to know the same."

"I already know the truth, as does Kakashi. I will indulge you however, and so... Inoichi, you must leave us."

Nodding, the blond disappeared. Apparently he wasn't needed to stay to keep up the jutsu.

I told them the same story I told Sasuke the week before, and they looked appalled at my revelation of Danzo's involvement.

"I think... I think once Weasel returns I will send him on a trip to our dear councilor." he said.

Inoichi returned alone a few moments later to instruct me on how I could view the outside world, so that I could see the encounter with Itachi.

With my short little training complete, I was able to see the events that went down. It was a welcome change, to say the least. When I gained my first sight, I saw Kakashi summon a dog. It was a rather large Mastiff that produced two scrolls from its mouth. Kakashi grabbed the black one, no the dark purple one. Putting the other scroll back, he showed it to me... Err Sasuke. It's weird seeing through someone else's eyes.

"Sasuke, sign your name here in blood, followed with all five of your fingers." The silver haired man said.

Sasuke nodded, doing as he was told. "Now go through the following hand signs, boar dog bird monkey ram. Once you're done, slam your hand on the ground with blood on it, and you'll summon a crow."

Sasuke again followed directions, summoning a small crow.

"You are Itachi-sama's brother, yes? I am Zar'rok, your personal summon." The small bird said.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead looking to the hokage. Receiving a nod, he said "can you summon my brother to us?"

The crow squawked before disappearing in a puff of smoke. A few moments later, the crow reappeared. "Use your summon Jutsu, but put more of your chakra into it, okay?" The bird instructed.

" **SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

A puff of smoke, roughly man shaped, appeared. When it cleared, no one was there.

CcCcCcC

 **That's chapter 2 rewrite. Itachi's return will be in chapter 3 I think, meaning I'll have to switch some stuff around in ch4.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo yo yo what's going on guys it's your boy KaiNamikaze bringing you another addition of When Life Gives You Lemons, we've got a rewrite chapter for you today!**

 **I think I'm going to steal popular youtubers intros for these author notes. They're more exciting then "ch3 hav fun"**

 **Hn.**

 **CcCcCcC**

"Itachi, please remove yourself from behind the Hokage." Kakashi said.

The air shimmered and all of a sudden everything snapped, releasing the genjutsu. Itachi smirked at Kakashi, noting the active sharingan. "I see you are putting your gift to use, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi, with a Kunai drawn and his body tense, looked to the Hokage for orders. Receiving a small nod, he returned to his relaxed pose, though his book never made a reappearance. "Mah, I can be good when I want to."

Itachi blurred, reappearing in front of the Hokage's desk. "Sarutobi-sama, why have you called me back? And why is that young boy here. He has no place in the matters of the anbu."

Right, he didn't know that Sasuke knew of his identity as Weasel. Well, Itachi was in for a surpri-

Sasuke, err we?, leapt at Itachi, tackling him from behind. "Why?! Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you have to bear this pain alone?!" he screamed.

Now it was my turn to scream as a searing pain rushed through my eyes. It broke my concentration, sending me back into Sasuke's mindscape. Sasuke must have been feeling the same pain, because his concentration broke to the point of the mindscape returning to it's original Uchiha Stone Tablet room.

I vaguely heard Sasuke's screams, some part of me must have still been listening in. I was too busy clutching my own skull in pain to hear what everyone was saying on the outside. I vaguely remember someone saying online that the Mangekyo was only activated through feelings of intense loss, but I think that needs revised to intense negative emotions in general.

After a few minutes the pain subsided. That, or I passed out partway through, and now I was just waking up. I took a few moments to catch my breath and calm down, and then I returned to my viewing point. Hiruzen was saying something to Itachi, but Sasuke was still having trouble concentrating. Kakashi had him sat down on the couch against the wall, and someone had brought him water.

"Are you okay Kai?" a voice said behind me. Inoichi was standing behind me, eyes full of concern. "Sasuke activated his Mangekyo, and they are di...scu... Kai?" he said, before disappearing immediately. He returned seconds later with Hiruzen and Itachi. "Look, look at his eyes."

Itachi stared in confusion, probably wondering why the hell I was inside his little brother, when he saw my eyes. _There's no way. I... I have the Mangekyo too? But... I'm not an Uchiha? I'm not even from this world, how the hell..._

"I assume this is the Kai that you mentioned beforehand, Hokage-sama?" Itachi said, cutting my thoughts short.

"Yes, it is. Takuto Kai. He is a friend of Sasuke's."

"Uhh.. did you explain anything about me?" I asked the Hokage. To be honest, I was getting tired of explaining my situation at this point. Especially when no one believes it at first and I had to tell deep, dark secrets to prove it.

"Yes, Hokage-sama told me all about your story. You will provide proof."

Damnit, Itachi! I was just saying... Fuck it.

"Uchiha Itachi, killed his clan with the help of 'Uchiha Madara' when in actuality it is Uchiha Obito, but that's not important right now. The one thing I can tell you that only you know is that I know you didn't kill Shishui. Danzo tried to kill him and take his eyes, and he partially succeeded. You have the other eye in your crow, and you watched him commit suicide."

I must be a master, as that is the second Uchiha I've caused to break down. Albeit, his only lasted a second, but still. Master.

"I see. Can you explain why you have the sharingan then? Or the Mangekyo?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, no clue. If anything, I would guess that my DNA mixed with Sasuke's when I was put into this world by Obito, and that his emotional distress at seeing you affected me as I am inside his mind. Other than that, I haven't a clue." I told him.

"Very well." he said, and he disappeared. Inoichi and Hiruzen bid me farewell, disappearing moments later.

CcCcCcCcCcC

A week had passed since Itachi returned, and his reinstatement into the village went surprisingly well. The Hokage told the village a partial truth. Itachi had been on an undercover mission, tracking the missingnin known as Uchiha Madara, the true murderer of the Uchiha clan. Upon discovering his true identity(being Uchiha Obito), the former Anbu Captain returned to the village to inform the Hokage, and return to active duty. Because of this, the pressures put on the Uchiha brothers were lifted severely, and it gave us time to plot our next move.

We had spent most of our free time planning to take down Danzo and get Shishui's eye back. This would serve two purposes. One, it would rid the Leaf of that traitorous creep and his ROOT(minus two Shin and Sai agents, and all other agents under 18 years of age, according to the Hokage), and two it would allow Itachi access to the Eternal Mangekyo, which should hypothetically rid him of his disease.

You know what they say, you only live once.

When I wasn't discussing plans with Itachi and the Hokage, I was messing with my eyes. I wanted to find out what they could do, and so I went about trying to set my small home on fire from the inside. Unfortunately, it didn't work. All I managed was making myself sick to my stomach as something drained all of my chakra. I didn't even know I had chakra inside Sasuke's mind, but apparently I did, and apparently I could use it all up in seconds with these eyes of mine. Luckily, activating and deactivating my eyes improved my chakra control drastically, so that if I ever got out of here I could be of use to my friends.

One day, Itachi came to talk to me. "Have you discovered your eyes powers yet?" he asked me, earning a shake of the head in response. "What have you figured out so far?"

"I can't use Amaterasu, and I can't use Kamui. I tested it by running into a wall while forcing my chakra through my eyes. Not fun. I noticed that when I focus it in my right eye like you instructed me to, I get a queasy feeling in my stomach."

Itachi's eyes widened. "I think I might know what that is. Shishui told me of the same thing once. You know of his main ability, correct?"

I nodded, "The most powerful genjutsu in existence, right?"

"Yes, but what no one but myself knew is of the eyes second ability. The power to break any genjutsu, a form of space time ninjutsu that resembles a mix of Kamui and the Flying Raijin jutsu of the Fourth Hokage. When he tried to cast it on nothing, it left him sick to his stomach as you are now. I want to test it."

Without giving me time to prepare, he activated his Mangekyo and cast Tsukuyomi on me. "For the next 72 hours, I will drain your chakra until you whither into nothingness, only to start it over again. Break it."

I had my Mangekyo activated already, and so I just pushed all the chakra I could into my right eye, screaming the first name that came to my head. "Genkosukai!" **(Roughly translated: Illusion Breaker)**

The world around me faded, and Itachi looked at me in surprise. "I was merely theorizing, I did not think it would actually be correct."

I walked over to my couch. Could it be considered as an 'imaginary' couch since it was technically in Sasuke's mind?

Anyway, I sat down on the couch. I was feeling the effects of breaking such a powerful genjutsu, and I was having trouble staying awake. "The real question here is what is your other power?" Itachi wondered aloud. "Theoretically if your right eye is the counter to genjutsu, then your left eye should be a counter to ninjutsu?"

"Well, it could make sense. Sharingan at their base form are the counter to taijutsu, provided the person doesn't act purely on impulse. If my eyes are the 'counter attacking' eyes, then that would make sense. I can't say I'm too keen on testing it. 'Here, have a fireball jutsu!', and I burn to death because I'm an idiot? No thank you." I rambled.

"Well, I can't cast ninjutsu in here so you are safe, I promise. We must find a way to get you out of Sasuke's head though, I can't imagine my brother enjoys you being inside of his head." he said.

I didn't tell him this, but I had planned on figuring that out as well. "Tell me, what does the eye _do_ that makes it stop genjutsu?"

"It displaces your position by 'teleporting' you to your exact same position, reorganizing your molecules so that you are the _same_ person in a sense, but you have a different makeup, if you follow me."

I nodded. "So basically, you are the same person but with a different organizing of molecules that stops you from being trapped? Could this work against something like the Nara's jutsu to break a shadow lock?" I asked, talking from the top of my head.

"Yes... I suppose that would be one use of that ability. What did you call it?" he asked.

"Gensokukai? It was the first thing I could think of, and I thought it sounded cool." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Hey, I'm gonna go sleep. Thanks for the help with my eyes. I'll let you know if I progress on my other eye."

He nodded, leaving.

Now it's time to work on my release theory.

CcCcCcC

A few weeks passed, and it was almost time for the Wave mission. There was only a week, if I remembered correctly, before Tazuna arrived, and I needed out. During that time, Itachi had gone and, for lack of better words, massacred the entirety of Root and Danzo, taking his cousin's eye back in the process. A medic nin ran a simple chakra test to see if it were compatible with Itachi's, and discovered it indeed was. Itachi went through the eye transplant a few days ago, and was still recovering. Hopefully he would be healed in time for the Wave mission. Sai, among other ROOT children, were saved and were undergoing rehabilitation to undo Danzo's emotional training. Another one of the saved children was Shino's cousin Torune.

I had progressed in my theory of getting out of Sasuke's head. I didn't want to try it, for fear of accidentally disintegrating myself, but I was close to ready. My theory was that I could increase the range of my other eye, so I could 'teleport' myself to close distances.

Looking back on it, I was pretty close.

When I was ready, I waited for Sasuke to visit me as he did after every Team 7 training session. "I'm prepared to exit your head, if you want me to try." I told him.

"Are there any risks?" he asked, not really showing concern for me but his own mind.

"Not to you, but I might disintegrate into a billion little particles if that makes you feel better."

"Hn. Try it."

I activated both of my Mangekyo, forcing chakra through both eyes(my control wasn't quite good enough for just one eye yet, atleast not intentionally using a single eye). Moments later, everything went black. I feared that I failed, and that I was dead, but when I woke up I was fine. "You've never used that much chakra, have you?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Dude, I have barely used _any_ chakra. Wait... where am I?" I asked, looking around. I noticed it was still that same house I had been in for who knows how long, but there was something different. The air was warm, and smelled of something delicious. " _It worked?_ "

"Yeah, it did. For an aho, you're not bad." he said, extending a hand to help me up. Getting up, I stretched my body out and looked around. "This is weird. I'm pretty sure I just created a body out of literally nothing, but hey. I'm not one to complain."

Itachi walked in, saw me, and proceeded to panic. "How did you get out? Where did you get a body from? Why didn't you wait for me to oversee it?"

"Dude, for the 'Stoic Uchiha' of legend, you're pretty jumpy. I used my right eye's ability, just increased the range and teleported out of Sasuke's head. I don't really know where I got the body from. And you being there would've either seen it work, or I would have disintegrated, or Sasuke's head would've imploded."

Sasuke looked a little distressed about that one, "You said I would be fine!"

I scratched the back of my head. "You are fine, technically. Just because there's a chance of something going wrong, doesn't mean it will. And hell, you really trusted the guy from another dimension to tell you whether you'd be okay after using a jutsu?"

Sasuke glared at me, but I could tell he was relieved. "Now I can eat all your real food and it won't just appear out of thin air anymore!" I said. Now he looked straight pissed. "Get back in my head, AHO!"

 **CcCcCcCcC**

 **For those wondering where I got the idea for the Genkosukai jutsu from, it originates in the fourth book of the Eragon/Inheritance series(titled Inheritance) by Christopher Paolini. If you've read it, you probably remember the part where Glaedr told Eragon and Saphira about his fight at the Rider Watchtower against the two younger, evil dragon riders? When Oromis and Glaedr were captured, Oromis casted a wordless spell that rearranged his and his dragon's molecular structre. This change kept their bodies in exactly the same condition, position, and state of mind, but it rearranged their molecules enough that it broke the enchantment trapping them on the tower. Genkosukai is an exact copy of that spell, so thank you Oromis for your awesomeness.**

 **Well, I suppose that rewrite will have to do. It's the same length as the old one, more or less. If you are reading for the first time, be sure to follow so you can see my rewrite of chapter 4! Sorry if it doesn't make much sense when you read this chapter and then the next one is completely random and different.**

 **Hn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's goin on bros, it's KaaaaaaaiNamikaze. Chapter four was supposed to be the last rewrite, but I decided to say fuck it and change everything else as I don't like where I took the story. It'll have a similar storyline, but I won't change as much and I'm pretty much saying fuck you to Sai and Shin, and letting them do whatever they want in life instead of being on teams with the rookie 9.**

 **Hn.**

 **On a side note, I noticed the song Powerless by Linkin Park pretty much sums up Naruto and Sasuke's relationship/Naruto chasing after his friend and not being able to do anything.**

 **So, I think this might be the best chapter yet. It shows not only that a genin-level ninja can always be of use, but also that I can kind of logically change canon in ways that make the story(hopefully) interesting.**

 **P.S. Hn.**

 **CcCcCcC**

"Kai, if you used your right eye, then why is the left bleeding?" he asked. I lifted my hand to my face, touching my left cheek to find that he was correct. "You used your left eye, and got out. I wonder what this means?"

"Do you think that maybe my left eye gives me the power of teleportation? I don't know if it's similar to Kamui or what, but that has to be it, right?" I asked myself out loud. In theory, maybe? Though I decided to boost my chakra reserves before attempting it again.

"I do not know, but we should visit the Hokage immediately." the elder of the two Uchiha said. "We must decide what to do with you."

I nodded and moved for the door, but Itachi stopped me with a hand to the shoulder. "My way is faster." he said, shunshining to the Hokage's office. "I do not like spending unnecessary time walking."

The Hokage didn't look surprised to see me, only relieved. "It seems you have finally achieved your goal Kai-kun. It is good to meet you in the flesh I suppose." he said with a chuckle.

I bowed to him, awkwardly, and said "It is. Itachi would like to know what we should do with me. I would assume he means living arrangements and status? As in ninja or civilian?"

"Yes. I believe you have two options, live with the Uchiha or be given an apartment." he said, looking to Itachi.

"You are welcome to stay with us, though we do not have any extra rooms at the moment, and it would do my family a dishonor were you to take one of their houses for yourself. You may stay on the couch until we can have another room built for you." he offered.

"What about Sasuke's apartment? The one he lived in before Itachi came back? Isn't that paid off already, and under his ownership? As well as the fact that it's only a few hundred yards from the Uchiha compound, giving me easy access to them if needed."

Hiruzen nodded his head in assent. "As for your status, I believe your eyes alone warrant a genin rank, and with a few months of training under Itachi-kun, you will easily be chunin material. What are your thoughts?"

Itachi and I looked at eachother and agreed. "I would not mind being Kai's instructor provided it does not impede on my time spent with my brother."

"I will make it one step better. You are now assigned as the co-sensei of Kakashi's Team 7, as well as I assign Takuto Kai to Team 7 as a fourth genin. This is... aboriginal to say the least, but I believe it satisfies all parties." the aging Hokage stated.

"I like this idea, sir. Tell me, have you gotten any mission requests for an escort duty to wave, C rank?" I asked him.

"As a matter of fact I did, the client is on his way here from the land of forests where he was purchasing lumber for his bridge. I assume Team 7 is meant to go on this mission?" he asked with a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"Yep, and just to warn you it will be bumped up to A-rank. Don't worry about the payment though, it will all come in due time."

Both men looked at me in surprise. "A rank? What could warrant such a jump in danger?"

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon twins of the mist, and the last holder of the Hyouton bloodline."

He looked at me in surprise. "What are such dangerous missing nin doing in Wave?"

"Gato's shipping company has hired them to kill Tazuna-san before he can complete the bridge. The company has complete control of the docks at Wave, and the bridge will disrupt that control. Therefore, he doesn't want it completed."

We discussed what to do with Gato and the missingnin for another half hour or so, before agreeing that we could handle the mission(as if a prepared Itachi and Kakashi wasn't overkill enough). After our lengthy discussion, Itachi and I went on to meet our new team for training.

Sasuke nodded to me upon our arrival, and Naruto just yelled "Who are those two! You're interrupting very important training! The future Hokage won't stand for this crap, dattebayo!"

Sakura smacked him on the back of the head, yelling "Shut up Naruto!" but then she looked at us with the sweetest face and said "Don't mind him, he's just an idiot who doesn't know his manners."

"It's fine, really. Don't be so harsh on him, it probably hurts more than you think." I said, looking at the blond who was laying on the ground. Holding a hand out to him, I helped him up. "Takuto Kai, newest member of Team 7. Nice to meet you!"

"New member? I though teams only had 3 genin and 1 sensei?" he asked.

"I'm an old family friend of Sasuke and Itachi here, and I just moved. My family was killed, and I was left with nowhere to go."

Sakura looked shocked. "You... you don't have any family? That's horrible!" she said, grabbing my hand.

"Sakura, not to be mean or anything, but you're the only one here with a full family. The rest of us are orphans." Kakashi toned, a little to cheerfully for my tastes, but oh well.  
Sakura looked down at the ground. "Right, sorry everybody. I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

Naruto grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan, Team 7 is its own family!" which caused everyone to smile. Even Itachi had a small grin on his face, which was actually kind of scary. Almost as scary as Gaara when he smiled. I shivered at the very thought.

"Kakashi-san, I am also a new addition to your team. I am to help you train these genin, and specifically I am Kai's personal trainer until he catches up to the others." Itachi told his fellow jounin.

"Mah, that's fine. Let's work on some taijutsu, and help Kai learn our usual training patterns." he said with an evil gleam in his eye. They never showed Team 7s normal training in the manga or anime, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I looked at Sasuke for help.

"This usually involves us fighting Kakashi 3v1 and going home bruised and tired." he replied, groaning.

"Why don't we... kick it up a notch?" I asked with a grin. Getting my gist, he chuckled and nodded his head. "I'd like that."

"I will referee from a distance, try not to kill eachother." Itachi said, disappearing.

The four of us lined up in front of him, while Kakashi read that stupid orange book. "Kai, we have a little bet among us. For every time we touch that book, Kakashi gives us each 20 ryo. For every time he hits us with the book, we owe him the same. If you touch it with both hands, we win the fight. I'm the only one who hasn't had to pay anything, let's see if you can keep up."

With that, the four of us ran at him. Sakura threw a kunai, but it flew too high. Luckily Sasuke saw it and threw his own, deflecting his kunai off Sakura's and launching it towards Kakashi from behind. The man ducked, deftly dodging it. I activated my Sharingan and blitzed him while his back was turned, too occupied with Naruto's shadow clones. The man kicked a leg back, but I saw the muscle twitch way before it began to move. I lifted myself into the air, swinging my foot at his back. _That's right, Kakashi never saw my sharingan, I can use this!_ I said, switching into my Mangekyo. Pushing chakra into my right eye, I reached my hands out in front of me as I teleported. My teleport completed and both of my hands were on the book.

"W-what? H-how did you do that?" The three non-uchiha asked.

"Hmmm... I'll tell you after Kakashi pays up! That's fourty ryo, since I technically touched it twice." I said with a smirk, noticing that Sasuke's mouth matched mine.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out the Ryo, handing us all fourty each. "Normally the deal is that the toucher gets it, but I have a special rule that if you get both hands on the prize goes to all of you. Now, explain."

I reactivated my Mangekyo, and watched as the three stared in wonder.

"You've got eyes like Sasuke-teme? I thought you were all dead?!" Naruto screamed in outrage.

"How do you have the sharingan like Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi just shrugged like it was nothing and went back to his porn.

"Uhh... it's a secret I'm not allowed to tell yet? I can say that they are my real eyes, though. And no Naruto, you can't have them." I said, cutting the blond off.

"Mah... let's get back to training. And Kai? No more Mangekyo for you, that's cheating." Kakashi said with a smirk.

A few days later, we were gathered at the Hokage's office. "Team 7. I have come to the conclusion that you are all ready for a C-ranked mission. Kai has progressed immensely in his few days of training, and I feel he can handle this. Good luck. The mission details are as follows." Sarutobi said, telling us the Wave mission parameters. He left out the part saying that we would only encounter bandits and wild animals, saying instead to 'be prepared for anything'. When Tazuna walked in, I swear he looked more drunk now that the first time round.

"Heh, I guess I'm pretty important. Two big ninja, and four little ones for entertainment? That one there looks pretty entertaining to me, hehe." he said, pointing to Sakura. Withing milliseconds, myself Sasuke and Naruto were standing around him.

"We might be young, but we won't have you saying such inappropriate things about our friend, okay?" I said, frowning. I don't remember him being such a dick either, I thought he was a _nice_ guy, not a pervy pedophile. Maybe it was all the alcohol? "Our job is to defend you, so I would be a little more respectful to your guardians. You never know when an accident can happen in the field." Kakashi added in, grinning... with his eyes? I don't like that guy sometimes.

Tazuna apologized, and we decided to meet back at the gate in two hours. I went home and started to fill up the backpack I was given with an extra set of clothes and ninja tools. I used some of the money that I was given for the d-ranks I participated in this week to buy a few rations, and met my team at the gate, five minutes left before we were set to leave. Right as the two hours were up, Kakashi and Itachi showed up, dragging a drunk Tazuna behind them.

"Let's go, we've got a date with a bridge." Kakashi said with some sort of expression that I couldn't read behind that god damned mask.

CcCcCcC

The mission went the same as normal, with the demon twins attacking from their idiotic puddle, but things were different when we got to the shore of Wave country. It was all normal, Zabuza attacking with the substitution, but when he appeared atop the water, I noticed the difference.

Black cloak with red clouds? That... that's not good.

"You're with Akatsuki?!" I yelled, not even caring that I was about to give myself away to my team. "What the hell, man? How does this help your goal at all? For fuck's sake, you're a demon in your own right aren't you?" I screamed at him.

Everything was wrong. This mission was supposed to end with Gato dying, his money going to Wave, and Zabuza and Haku becoming good guys without dying! This was all. Fucking. Wrong.

"Who are you, and what do you know of my goals? I've never met you whelp, you don't know shit about me."

"Not only do I know you, Momochi Zabuza, but I know your apprentice Haku as well as who and what the Akatsuki are, as well as most if not all of its members. Not counting you, who decided to fuck everything up! How does this help the rebellion against Yagura?" I yelled some more, my voice getting hoarse.

"You see, kid, when your Uchiha pal over there left the Akatsuki, they needed a fill in. Apparently Kisame thought I was a decent enough, and here I am. I work for both Gato and Leader-sama, and I make a shit ton of money doing it too. And Haku? She's not with me anymore, she got matched up with a different partner that fits her skill set better." he said with a grin.

Wait... then who was Zabuza's partner? Oh shit...

"Itachi, take Kisame! We'll deal with Zabuza!"

A hiss was heard from behind us, along with the most malicious chakra I ever dreamed of feeling in this world.

"Who said my partner was Kisame?" the swordsman said, smirking with contempt.

Hissing? Akatsuki? What the hell was going on?

I turned around, and saw a massive purple snake. Atop it was the one man I had hoped to never personally meet, instead wanting Itachi to deal with him. Orochimaru of the Sannin was standing atop Manda, grinning with delight. "So, you're the infamous Kai that Madara told us so much about? I'd love to get a taste of you!" he said, launching himself at me with speed that even my eyes could barely follow. I may have inherited Sasuke's physical state, but at this level we weren't even fast enough to fight Lee, let alone the Snake Sannin.

Luckily though, one of us was even stronger than the Snake. Especially since the Akatsuki had no idea that he had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and was a little angry at the thought of Orochimaru trying to eat his brother and take his eyes.

Orochimaru didn't make it ten feet into his attack when he was intercepted by Itachi's Susanoo. Wasting no time, he drew the Sword of Totsuka and slashed at Orochimaru. Using his skin-shedding technique, he dodged the blade, but it instead slashed through Manda's head and sealed him instantly.

"With their king dead, the snakes will not come to your aid for many years to come. This makes my fight easier." the normally emotionless Uchiha said with a sneer.

Exiting his Susanoo, Itachi shunshined over to Orochimaru as he landed on the ground. A large fireball encompassed the snake, serving to both blind him and hopefully distract him enough that Itachi could get in front of him.

The smoke cleared and Orochimaru found himself looking into the eyes of Uchiha Itachi's strongest technique, Tsukuyomi. The snake was tranced, and I looked at Sasuke.

"You've got mere seconds Sasuke, hit him with Amaterasu now!" I yelled, watching as my friend activated his Mangekyo and did as I said. The combination was devastating, but Orochimaru wasn't done yet. The pain broke him out of the genjutsu, and he shed his skin to get away from the flames. I saw that his skin had a green sword laying in it, and so I used my own Mangekyo's ability to teleport over and grab it, tossing it to Itachi.

"It's the Kusanagi blade, you know what to do!" I yelled, seeing his small nod.

I deactivated my Mangekyo as I was already feeling the burn of chakra from it. The sharingan itself barely took any chakra from me, so I could maintain it almost indefinitely, but the Mangekyo was too much. Sparing a glance, I saw Kakashi just as he was trapped by Zabuza's water sphere. I ran to Naruto, and quickly told him of my plan. Sasuke was right along side me, so I had him throw the Fuuma Shuriken at Zabuza, the same thing that had defeated the man the last time. The second Kakashi was out, he charged up a Chidori and struck at Zabuza, missing a fatal blow but wounding the man enough to warrant a retreat.

"Orochimaru, I'm leaving. I can't fight much longer like this." he said, dissolving into water.

But Kakashi wasn't done, he charged up another chidori, no this was the stronger version that is Raikiri, and he slammed it into the water. Through my sharingan, I saw the chakra that was maintaining the Lightning Blade spike, causing it to destabilize in the water. Moments later, Zabuza's body floated up from the depths of the lake.

"Hidden Mist Swordsmen rely too much on the water, remember that if you ever have to face another one." the Silver haired jounin stated. He walked, limped, towards us and collapsed on the shore. "Sakura, get him up and watch him. Sasuke, your brother needs our help." I told him, before running towards the other battle.

For all the disadvantages we had put him at, Orochimaru was still fighting tooth and nail to defeat Itachi. Being its owner, he was immune to the Kusanagi's poisons, but that didn't stop him from getting dozens of small cuts on the edges of his body. Itachi had an advantage in speed, and was not letting up.

Finally, he landed a strong stab to Orochimaru's chest, before going into his Susanoo and stabbing the stunned snake with his sealing blade.

Unfortunately, all he sealed was mud as Orochimaru replaced himself with a mud clone and escaped. Itachi kicked at the ground in anger before noticing our presence. "I guess you don't need our help after all?" I asked.

Itachi just frowned. "Why didn't you mention that the Akatsuki would attack on this mission? Don't you think that would be just slightly relevant?" he said with a hint of frustration.

I just glared at him. "I didn't know they would! You should know damn well that neither of those two were Akatsuki members before you left. How the hell should I know that they would be your replacements? Damn it, this screws up EVERYTHING!" I screamed, letting my anger get the better of me.

I looked over at Sasuke, and saw him glaring at his brother as well. "Don't blame Kai for this, we both know it isn't his fault. Obito knows the future as well, meaning he's trying to change it just as much as we are." he said, defending me.

That shocked me almost as much as everything else that had happened that day. Sasuke, Mr Emo of the Angst clan was defending me against his own brother who he loved more than life itself?

...What?

"Guys, this isn't important. What we need to do now is form a plan of action. Zabuza's dead, Orochimaru is injured and lost a lot of assets, and Kakashi is going to be out for a few days. What are we going to do?" I asked the two brothers.

"We need to get to Tazuna-san's house. We can go from there when we arrive." Itachi replied.

A few hours later, we had carried Kakashi to the bridge builder's house. We layed him on the couch, and gathered around the kitchen table.

"I already sent a message to Hokage-sama about the severity of the mission. Once his reply comes, we will know what to do. In the mean time, rest up and get some food in you. I shall take over training duties for the four of you tomorrow while Kakashi rests. As we taught you all tree walking this past week, I shall teach you how to walk on water."

We did as told, and each headed up to the two spare rooms that Tsunami had available for us. Because she couldn't stand Naruto and was too embarrassed to share a room with Sasuke, I got stuck sharing with Sakura. Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke were across the hall, and Tsunami was bunking with her son for the time being. Tazuna stayed at the neighbors, and Kakashi was still unconscious on the couch, poor guy.

For the next few days we trained, the only one who had a problem water walking was Naruto. I decided to cheat a bit and use the Sharingan to watch Sakura's feet and see the flow of chakra. Copying it, we both got it within minutes. Sasuke followed around twenty minutes later, leaving Itachi to guide Naruto. Itachi's stoicness and lack of compassion was made rather obvious when trying to teach one as obnoxious as Part 1 Naruto, and we all had a laugh watching as we ate lunch on the first day. The other few were spent guarding Tazuna at the bridge while training atop the water against Naruto's shadow clones. Once the bridge was completed, we all stood atop it and said goodbye to Tazuna and his family.

Oh yeah, Gato. Word came in from the Hokage that "Anbu Captain Weasel" was being sent to assassinate Gato and his bandits, which he did in one night. He informed us that Orochimaru had fled, leaving no trace behind. As was expected of the slithery sneaky snake that he was.

In the end, Tazuna decided to name the bridge "The Great Bridge of Seven" after our team. Engraved along the posts that held up the sign was all of our names. Naruto grinned when he saw his name was written at the top, "where the future hokage belonged, dattebayo!". This caused us all to laugh, never doubting for a second that he was telling the truth.

And really, Naruto as Hokage couldn't be that bad! I mean, I love Ramen almost as much as he does, and any Ramen-lover as Hokage was fine by me.

CcCcCcCcC

 **DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Plot twist that didn't exist in version one of this story? I think so!**

 **Because Obito also knows the future, he decided that with Itachi gone he would need a lot more firepower to capture the tailed beasts and stop Kai from saving the universe, and so he added in a lot of missing-nin into the Akatsuki. You'll meet some others later on in the story, especially Haku who is devastated at the loss of her father-figure.**

 **Don't hate me for making Zabuza and Haku bad guys, please?**

 **Also, plez review!**

 **Hn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I decided that instead of rewriting chapters, I was just going to delete the shit out of them and start anew. I apologize if this one is slightly boring at the beginning. I'll try to shorten conversations and skip right into the action.**

 **Well, does training count as action?**

 **Also, I think the Chunin exams might come next in the story. Most likely next chapter. PM me for suggestions for Kai's teammates for it?**

 **Thanks for reading, I appreciate the views even if the story sucks.**

 **Hn.**

 **CcCcCcCcC**

We arrived in the leaf village the next day. Without Tazuna, we were able to trek most of Fire country in a day, and finished the journey the day after. I was dreading having to sit through boring meetings with the Hokage about what to do with Akatsuki now that they were deviating from their usual path, because frankly I had no clue what to do. When we did finally get to the Hokage's office, I fell back behind everyone. Maybe if I wasn't up front, he wouldn't question me as much?

"Kai, can you please come up here. I wouldn't want you to feel left out!" Kakashi said with a sarcastic eye-smile.

Walking forward, I noticed the Hokage was staring at me with a look I couldn't place. "Now, Kai. Why don't you give our mission report for us? You were the most involved of the genin, so I feel like it is fair that you give your input first."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei," I said with a glare. "The mission started with the Demon Brother's of Kiri attacking us on the roads outside of Konoha. We easily dispatched them with no real problems at all. Sasuke took one out, while Naruto and I took out the second, with Sakura defending the client. It was shown that the Brothers were after Tazuna-san, and not any of us leaf ninja. The mission went on without a hitch until we reached the island of Wave country. Upon arriving, we were ambushed by Momochi Zabuza and Orochimaru of the Sannin, who were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They confessed that their group, Akatsuki, was after the Bijuu and that there were a lot more of them than was initially believed. Kakashi-sensei, with help from Sasuke and Naruto, took out Zabuza while Itachi-sensei with support from myself and Sasuke drove Orochimaru off. Sakura again guarded the client very well, ensuring his safety while also sparing him from having to watch the potentially gruesome battle. After defeating the Akatsuki members, we finished the bridge in Wave while someone mysteriously assassinated Gato." I said, detailing the entire mission to the best of my abilities.

"So, would you say that this is a mission complete?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes Hokage-sama, our C-rank turned S-rank mission is complete."

"S-rank? What constitutes this, in your mind of course?" the old man asked, chuckling.

I laughed, and said "Well, we faced Orochimaru. We killed Zabuza. We saved a country from it's enslavement via a short dictator, and we helped a young boy learn about heroes. All in a days work for Team 7 I suppose."

"Very well, Kai has convinced me that you all deserve payment for an S-rank mission, as well as it will go on your record. You are all given the next week off from missions and training to recuperate. Genin, you are all dismissed."

Yes! I get to go home! Sleep time baby, let's go!

"Oh, Kai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you."

Damn it!  
"Of course, Hokage-sama."

He looked at me with his 'serious face' and said, "Now, what are your opinions."

Oh boy.

"Let's see. Orochimaru is there because Itachi betrayed the Akatsuki and he was the only reason Orochimaru left in the first place. This gives me reason to believe that any and all of his high level ninja are now considered parts of the Akatsuki. I can give you a list of all his Sound ninja I can remember if you want. This also causes concern because we have no idea what Madara could be really planning." I paused to take a breath. "Basically, if you pardon my bluntness, we are screwed. My knowledge of the Akatsuki movements is null and void right now, and I don't know how much Obito found out while in my world. We can only assume he knows all that I do, if not more."

Everyone looked at me in shock. Maybe 'screwed' was a little harsh, but also true. I might be a huge Naruto fan, but that doesn't mean I'm a good strategist even though I know everything. Especially when an actual strategist is my opponent, and he probably knows everything I do. In the game of Shougi, that's checkmate.

"That isn't to say we can't stop him. But we'll all have to train more, and Hokage-sama that means you too. I recommend grooming one of these two men here for Hokage as soon as possible, because many things could go wrong now." I told him, trying not to sound harsh. "No offense, but you died last time. And that was early on, before the enemy got even stronger. As of now, they are atleast as powerful as during the Fourth Shinobi War, meaning we are underpowered.  
Hiruzen looked at me, and then between my two sensei. "Kakashi, I must ask you first as I feel it is only fair. Will you become the fifth Hokage?"

Kakashi put his book away, and raised his Hitai-ate. Sharingan swirling into the Mangekyo, he replied. "I accept."

"Now, Kai, what other suggestions do you have for us." Itachi asked me.

"For one? We need a team, and a strong one. Konoha alone can't do this. We'll have to wait a few years for Kiri's help as they're still in their civil war, but Kumo, Suna, and Iwa should be good. I say we have a Kage summit once Kakashi-sensei is ready for the position." I suggested. My total plan was to gather an 'avengers' style team, straight out of Marvel. Gather the best ninja that I could, and fuck Obito up until he decides to be a good guy again, then hopefully kill Black Zetsu before he can revive Kaguya.

"And... whom shall we invite?" he asked.

"It's a lot of people..."

My list is as follows:

From Konoha: Kakashi, Hiruzen, Itachi, Gai, Asuma, Genma, Yugao, Hayate, Aoda, Raido, Yamato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. The Konoha 12(or 13, counting me) will join later after going through intense training.

From Suna: Baki, Chiyo, the 4th Kazekage(if he can be saved), Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

From Iwa: Kitsuchi, Onoki, Kurotsuchi(when she gets a bit older), Han and Roshi(if they wish to), and Akatsuchi.

From Kumo: Ay, Bi, Darui, Yugito, Team Samui, and C.

From Kiri: Mei, Ao, Chojuro, Utakata(if we can get him back before he's captured), and Mangetsu if he's still alive.

Other: Fuu,

"That... That's a large amount of people. Don't you think some of them aren't strong enough?" Kakashi asked.

"On the contrary, I think that might be just enough, as long as I'm not forgetting anyone. Atleast a third of them are on your level Kakashi, probable two per village are Kage level, ignoring Kiri, and then you have Tsunade to heal everyone, and Jiraiya might be the strongest person in the group besides MAYBE Itachi-sensei." I droned on. It's hard to explain your shinobi dream-team to people who have never met eighty percent of said dream team.

Hiruzen wrote down a list of all the shinobi I had named. "I notice that every village on here has their Kage listed. What makes you think they will agree?"

I grinned at him, and rolled my eyes a bit. "You really think it would be that hard for me to convince them? Let's see... 'Onoki, you know that guy Deidara? The one who was supposed to be the next Tsuchikage? Yeah, he's a member of Akatsuki.' and then, 'I'll kill that upstart for thinking he can betray Iwa! Young people these days...' and boom. Tsuchikage joins Anti-Akatsuki" I said, laughing.

"This isn't really a laughing matter, Kai." Kakashi said with a slight frown, though he seemed amused at my impression.

I nodded, toning it down a bit. "Okay, to tell you the truth, I don't know if everyone will join. The Kage Summit happened almost four years from now, and the only reason it worked was because Obito and the Akatsuki attacked the summit directly."

"Would they do it again?" Itachi asked.

I shook my head. "No, because they don't have you and they don't have Sasuke. Sasuke took on the Raikage alone as his speed was the only thing close enough to beat Ay. And with Obito having come back with me, he knows that in the long run an Allied Shinobi Force is a bad idea."

Kakashi looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "When was that ever a good thing?"

"When they thought that if all the shinobi were together at once, they could break our spirit that much easier. And it would've worked, if Naruto hadn't broken out of his 'prison' and joined the fight. Speaking of, we'll need Naruto for this summit. And... I think he'll need to know about his parents."

Imaginary bomb drops.

"It... it would devastate him. He must not know until he becomes a jounin or reaches 18 years of age, that was his father's wish." the third said.

Shaking my head, something that seemed like it happened a lot, "He won't be, because he's smarter than that, and he's stronger than that. He's carried this burden long enough, can't he have some light in his life? I'll tell him for you, if you want. I think I can do it."

The three powerful men looked at each other, slowly nodding. "Kai, we will continue this conversation later. You can go tell him whenever you are ready."

I bowed, and excused myself. It was our week off, and everyone knows where to find Naruto when he's not training.

Entering Ichiraku Ramen, I noticed the large stack of bowls next to the blond. I mean, I've eaten a fair share of Ramen in my day, but that stack was _huge_. "Hey, Naruto, how's it going?" I asked, getting a Ramen-filled smile in return.

"Great Kai! Here for some of Kami-food?" he asked.

I just laughed and nodded. "Can I get... Naruto, give me a suggestion. You know what's best here."

Naruto beamed at me, and ordered some of the 'usual' for me. "Preferably only one bowl though..."

I looked at the young ninja, wondering how to word my explanation. "Hey Naruto... I was doing some thinking and I figured out something about you..."

He looked at me with a blank stare before the realization dawned on his face. He put his head down, dropping his chopsticks in the process. "Don't worry, I don't judge you for that. I think you're a hero, as you deserve to be seen as. But I have a question?"

The boy nodded, giving me his attention. "Do you hate the fourth for doing it?"

Immediately, he shook his head so hard his headband fell off into his Ramen. "Of course not, he had to save the village, even if it meant dooming some orphan's life."

"... well, hypothetically, if you were his kid what would you think?"

He thought long and hard. He didn't even so much as look at his Ramen. "I think... I think if he were my father, I would know that he had no choice. He couldn't give up any one elses child if he had one of his own right there, right? That's what I would think, if he were my dad."

"Naruto, have you ever looked at a picture of the Fourth? One in color?" he shook his head no, and I pulled out a picture I 'borrowed' from the Hokage, as well as the team picture we had taken before we left for Wave.

Handing them both to him, I watched as his eyes spread as he looked frantically between the two. "I... I'm the son of... Yondaime?" he said as his eyes glazed over. Passing out, he fell forward, but I managed to catch him before he landed in his Ramen. Pulling out some of the money I had got on our mission, I left it on the counter for Teuchi. The old man had heard most of our conversation, as I intended, and looked at the boy strangely.

I carried Naruto home, noticing the glares I got for helping the blonde out. One man 'casually' bumped into me, but didn't apologize as he was too busy glaring. Setting Naruto down, I tapped the man on the shoulder as he walked away.

"What do you want, demon lover?"

I smirked, "Tell me, what did Naruto ever do to you? Naruto, not his burden."

"There's no difference between the two." the man replied with a harsh glare at the unconscious boy.

"Oh really? Then why is he passed out? Would the mighty kyuubi really leave himself so vulnerable in a puny village such as this? Would you even be alive if the kyuubi were really here? There's no Yondaime to save you this time, so how could this boy possibly be the kyuubi if this village is still standing?" I said, noticing the strange look on his face. I had seen it before, a mix of confusion and disbelief, every time I told someone about where I was really from.

He walked away, refusing to look at Naruto, and I noticed the small crowd that had gathered and heard me was also wearing that same look.

"You all treat Naruto like crap, like he's a demon reincarnated, but you don't realize that he's the ONLY thing protecting you from it! If Naruto wasn't born where and when he was, by the parents that he was born by, you would all be dead. If the sandaime can see it, if all the ninja can see it, why the hell are you still trying to judge him?!"

I picked up my friend and idol, carrying him back to my apartment. Truth be told, I had no idea how to get to his apartment, so I couldn't take him home like he probably wanted.

When he awoke a few hours later, he looked confused at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

He saw me, and laughed. "Did you carry me home from Ichiraku? I must've eaten too much Ramen, sorry. I had the craziest dream man."

"Naruto... that wasn't a dream. What I told you was all true, you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

His head dropped. "I know.. I know I said I understood it... but why? Why did he have to do this to his son?"

"Naruto, he intended for you to be a hero! It was the village's blindness that led to this, not him or you." I said, handing him the picture of his father. "You can keep that, I'm sure the Hokage's office can get another."

Naruto got up, and walked towards the door when it knocked. I brushed past him and opened it, seeing a panting Ayame. "Ayame-san? What can I do for you?"

"My father sent me to find you two, but I didn't know you would be here. I ran here from Naruto's." she said.

"You didn't have to do that!" Naruto said with a laugh, "So, what's up?"

Ayame handed me two slips of paper. "It's a coupon for the new special he made. One order of all you can eat Ramen, the Uzumaki-Namikaze special!"

Naruto stared at her like she were an angel before hugging her. "All you can eat ramen? Thank you so much Ayame-neechan!"

I shook my head at the denseness of Naruto. "Dude, did you not hear what she said? The _Uzumaki-Namikaze Special._ That's your last name you idiot!" I said.

He looked at me as I held out a coupon for him to read. His eyes jumped between the coupon and us, not believing his eyes. "Why don't we go use these tomorrow after our team training? Maybe I can get Kakashi-sensei and Sakura to go too. Sasuke will probably join as well, and that'll drag Itachi-sensei. Sound good?"

He nodded, his head shaking so fast I thought it would fall off. He was still speechless at the thought of free Ramen _made for him_. He had two dreams, be Hokage and get free Ramen for life. Now he had one of those, at least for a day.

He thanked me for helping him, and thanked Ayame for the ramen, and slowly walked out the door. Ayame looked out the door at him, and then at me. "He'll be okay, he's just not used to people caring so much for him. Thanks for this!" I said, waving the coupon.

She nodded her head and went to leave. I noticed it was dark out, and decided to be nice. "I'll walk you back to the stand, it's dark and you went through all the trouble of bringing this to us, it's the least I could do." I said, seeing her begin to protest. "Don't worry about it! I don't go to bed until much later anyway, it'll be good to get the extra exercise."

As we walked home, we chatted about the future. Having Naruto on our minds and his dream of Hokage led us to talking about our dreams. "I'd like to turn Ichiraku into a full restaurant that specializes in Ramen, so we can cater to more customers. I'll be taking over soon anyway, and I've always wanted to extend my skills in cooking."

"So, you want to be a chef instead of just a Ramen maker?"

She nodded with a smile. "Next to Naruto's dream, it's rather small, but I like to aim for goals that are attainable. Not that his isn't, it's just... Hokage." she said, not needing to say more.

I could tell she didn't doubt Naruto would attain his dream, but at the same time it was so far fetched that you couldn't help but wonder how he planned to do it.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get there. Dattebayo." I said with a laugh, stealing his catch phrase.

"What about you, what's your dream?"

I looked at her, and shook my head. "I don't really have one." Atleast, not in this world, "I guess I'd just like to be strong enough to protect my friends and village. Maybe when Naruto's Hokage, I can be his head ninja or something?" even though that'll be Shikamaru without a doubt. In reality, I guess my goal currently was to keep Sasuke in the village, something that seemed impossible currently.

"So, I hear from all the ninja that come by the stand that the Chunin Exams are coming? What are they exactly, I can't say I've heard of them." she asked.

"Basically, teams of Genin enter it by the threes. They do a series of tests and if they pass them all, they have a chance of being promoted. Out of hundreds of entries, they only usually promote a few. Two, maybe three? Sometimes less. They hold them in a different nation every six months. This time it's in Konoha." I explained.

She laughed and elbowed me. "You sure know a lot, don't you? How old are you anyway? You're rather tall to be Naruto's age."

I laughed at the thought, "I'm 17. If I were Naruto's age, he might kill me. He's already shorter than everyone in his class, to have someone over a foot taller would be..." I trailed off, laughing.

The rest of the walk back was peaceful, and when we arrived back at the stand that Ayame lived above, she stopped. "Thanks for walking me back, it wasn't necessary but it was nice nonetheless."

I inclined my head, "It's no problem really. It only takes me a minute or two to get back if I really wanted to. Anyway, goodnight Ayame-chan."

She smiled at the change in honorific, and bowed slightly before running into the stand. She stopped, looking over her shoulder, and smiled. "Goodnight, Kai-kun."

Well... that went well I guess.

CcCcCcC

The next day at training, Naruto wasn't acting like his usual self, but not in a bad way. Instead of his carefree, childish attitude, he was acting more like he did after the time skip. Still immature, but with a larger level of seriousness attached. It was odd, but at the same time I understood. He spent life thinking his parents had left him with nothing, and now he knew that he was the legacy of the Yondaime, and it wouldn't do to let him down would it?  
"Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, glancing at me before looking at the silver haired future Hokage.

"Sure, Naruto. What's up?"

"You were on my father's team right? What was he like?" he asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me, before smiling. "Your father is the greatest man I've ever met in my life. He was strong, smart, and kind. He knew when to be lenient with someone, but he also knew when to be strict. If he had lived, I have no doubt he would've been a great father."

Naruto laughed, "He's already the best father! Not many can say that they gave their life for the whole village, and trust their son to protect it for them, dattebayo!"

I laughed at my friend, before feeling a tap on my shoulder. Sakura was behind me, and looked confused. "Kai... who is Naruto's father? I thought he was an orphan?"

"No one special, Namikaze Minato," I said as casually as I could.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded their head in indifference before realization struck. 'You know, for two of the smartest genin in Konoha, you're not too quick are you?" I said, refraining from laughter.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. The Chunin exams are coming up, are you entering Team 7, minus me of course?" I asked him.

"I am, but you are being put on a different team. There are two genin whose teammate passed last exam that are testing. They're not very skilled, but decent enough to pass with you helping. That being said, I guess I should let you all know about them."

Itachi and Kakashi explained the Chunin exams, which gave the two boys of Team 7 a huge grin and smirk respectively, at the prospect of being promoted so early in their career.

"Now, the choice is yours alone. You two are not allowed to try influencing Sakura, she must decide this on her own."

Sakura looked between the two boys and at herself. "C..can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, the exam isn't for another two weeks. And during that time we are all going to be upping our training so that you guys can pass. Even if you don't want to participate, you're still going to train hard. We can't have you be left behind, right?" Kakashi said with a smile.

Hah, Sakura? Left behind? Preposterous. She's soooo talented. "Hey, Sakura? Can I suggest something?"

She looked at me in confusion. "You should learn medical ninjutsu. You've got the best chakra control out of all of us, and you're stuck on a team full of guys who love to show off."

She laughed, "Except you, you never use any jutsu!"

"That's not true! I think I used a clone once!" I countered. "That's a jutsu!"

"Tch. A pathetic one maybe."

"Yeah, I can do shadow clones! Beat that!"

I stared at the boy before activating my Mangekyo, teleporting behind him. "Does this count as a jutsu, Naruto?"

He screamed as I used "Secret Finger Jutsu! One Thousand Years of Death!"

"Oh no, Naruto's blasting off again," I said with a smirk.

After our training, the whole team went to Ichiraku. Upon arriving, we noticed the huge line to get in. Ever the social one, Sakura asked a young man what the fuss was about. "There's a new Ramen named after the fourth and everyone can't wait to try it! But we aren't allowed to sit, apparently we are waiting for some special guest. Hey, no cutting!" The man yelled at me as I dragged Naruto into the stand.  
"VIP Access bro!" I called back to the man.

The team took up the whole bar, and we were each given a bowl of ramen. It was a lighter yellow than normal. Before tasting it, Teuchi had us look at him.

"I made this Ramen after hearing of Naruto's heritage. His parents were my two biggest customers before their untimely death, and so I made this bowl for him as it was a combination of their favorites. To Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, and most importantly their son Naruto."

All the civilians looked in shock. They had poked their heads into the small shack to see why these were the VIPs they had to wait for, and all heard the declaration.

"Th-thank you so much, old man. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Naruto said, tears on his face.

 _This is what I wanted. Naruto deserves to be treated as a hero, not a demon. I hope the villagers see that._

With that, we tried the Ramen. It was a spicy chicken ramen with three little fish-cakes, Naruto, on top. Even more importantly, it was fantastic.

"This is amazing!"

"I know, isn't it? I could eat a dozen bowls!"

"I've already eaten a dozen bowls"

"...That's unhealthy, but I admire you for it anyway."

"Will you two shut up, it's just Ramen!" Sakura screamed at us. I don't think I've ever given anyone a larger death stare... well, except for Orochimaru. But he doesn't count, snakes are scary.

"Sakura, if you ever say that again, our friendship is off." I told her. Naruto agreed whole-heartedly with me. "Seriously, this is what heaven tastes like! How could you not see that? Thou art blinded by thine fangirlish ways, and thou hath not seen the light that ith Ramen." Naruto added.

"Actually, it's 'thee art blinded by thy fangirlish ways, and thou has't not seen the light'. I took Shakespearean in school."

Naruto looked at me. "Shakespearean? That's how that one guy talked in that movie, 'A Kunai and Twelve Shuriken."

"Yeah, and the language is called Shakespearean. Whatever, not important. Must have more Ramen." I said, finishing my third bowl in the past three minutes. Turns out the bowls in the Anime either exaggerated or this world was different, because these bowls were only _half_ the size of my bathtub, and I could down them pretty fast too.

"Well, how do you guys like it?" Teuchi asked with a smirk. As I looked down the bar, I noticed that between myself and Naruto, we had eaten eighteen bowls. Kakashi had four, Itachi and Sakura had one, and Sasuke...

"Sasuke? Are you... feeling alright?" I asked him, my voice full of concern.

Sasuke had more bowls stacked in front of him then the rest of us combined, and was currently passed out in his chair.

"Did you add Tomatoes to the Ramen, Teuchi-san?" I asked him.

He nodded, "How'd you know? There were small diced tomatoes in there... but you could barely see them!"

I nodded. Sasuke liked tomatoes more than Naruto liked Ramen, that was a fact that was very evident by the fact that Sasuke had eaten _26 fucking bowls._

Itachi walked over to his brother and picked him up. Dropping a lot of bills on the bar, he said "Does this cover everyone?"

Teuchi nodded, and Itachi shunshined away. "I guess you two get to keep your coupons for another time." he said to myself and Naruto.

CcCcCcCcC

The next two weeks passed with the most insane training I had ever seen. Hell, I think _Gai_ trained less than we did those two weeks. Luckily, I had been taught a few basic jutsu to use, including the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Itachi also taught me the shunshin, believing I could use it with my Sharingan effectively. I mostly believed it was because he didn't want me to use my Mangekyo unless I had to. My speed also increased, dramatically due to the fact that Itachi insisted we wear weights.

"There is a genin in this exam that is faster than myself or Kakashi-san, you will need these."

Sakura picked up a few medical techniques. Nothing drastic, those took time, but she did learn how to heal minor wounds and stabilize people who had fevers or sicknesses.

Sasuke trained with his brother, a lot. He apparently had been working on advanced shurikenjutsu techniques, such as Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, and taught how to infuse his chakra into ninja wire.

 **(This is different from what he used on Orochimaru in the forest of death. That was a jutsu, this is straight chakra)**

Naruto... Naruto learned the rasengan. He learned it _twice_ as fast as he had originally, and I have no clue how. I suspected that it was due to the advanced chakra control exercises Kakashi had given him(at my insistence of course). Still, two weeks for his best jutsu? That's amazing. It only solidified the fact that he would have been a genius among geniuses if he had been brought up better.

Three days before the exam, I met my new team. They weren't related, but they looked like brothers. Their names were Saturo and Moroi. Average genin, really. Both were tall, my age, and had long brown hair. They kind of reminded me of Izumo and Kotetsu, they were obviously best friends and worked well together. They were both mid ranged fire-style users, which meshed well with my speed and taijutsu ability.

Together, we should be able to get to the prelims, easily. They might not make it into the third exam, but I planned on it.

And this time, these Chunin exams would end on a positive note.

CcCcCcCcC

 **Holy long chapter. Half the length of the whole story is insanity.**

 **I wrote this whole chapter(almost) during an extended homeroom at school. Might as well do something in my three hours of free time, right?**

 **So, Naruto knows of his parents as well as learned Rasengan? I know it's really early, but the way I'm doing this is I reveal all these bombshells early on because it changes canon to the point where Kai won't know the future any more.**

 **I forgot to put in the recent chapters that the fourth kazekage was informed about Orochimaru's treachery, and therefore will not be a part of any possible invasion. I wanted to do this because I think while he was a dick, he was killed way too easily for a Kage.**

 **Enjoyed? Leave a review.**

 **Hn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Intro of I don't then Own then Naruto! Hey guys, I'm back for chapter 6 of Lemons, and today... I don't know. Chunin exams are basically here, and I need to come up with a new test. The procters? You shall see!**

 **Good luck characters, I hope you survive my imagination.**

 **Hn.**

 **CcCcCcCcC**

The exam began at eight in the morning, so I was up and eating by six thirty. I wanted to get a light exercise of some sort in before hand, so I wouldn't be terribly stiff after taking the writing exam(which I was probably doomed for, but luckily you don't actually have to answer one of the questions). And so, at seven, I found myself out jogging and periodically stopping to do some light chakra exercises. This would hopefully increase my control, even if it's only a days worth.

When I got back to the apartment to shower, I found all of Team 7 waiting at my door.

"Uhh... Hey guys? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the exam?" I asked them, getting various looks in return.

"We were waiting for you, Aho. Just because we aren't together in the exam doesn't mean we aren't a team."

"Yeah, we couldn't leave a man behind, dattebayo!"

"Yup, we're a team for life!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Oh... did you say something?"

Itachi glared at the man, before looking at his brother and the three kids he had come to know over the past few weeks. You could tell that, while he would never admit it, he cared about us. "Come. You all need to become Chunin."

"Can't I go shower first? I smell like crap," I said, raising my arm for emphasis. Naruto, with his enhanced smell from Kurama, shook his head in disgust. _Thanks, Naruto. Thanks a lot._

"I suppose you would need stealth at some point in the exam, and your body odor would not help. Be fast, we shall wait inside for you."

He opened my door, which should have been locked, and walked inside. "How did you... nevermind," I said, running past him into my room. I grabbed my ninja gear, which consisted of the same black pants as I had been wearing, but now I had a sleeveless anbu-style black shirt that stuck to my skin, as well as a thin jacket designed for deafening sound around my body. The jacket was expensive, but we were paid for the S-rank by the Hokage even though Wave only gave enough for a C-rank, meaning Hiruzen probably paid us himself. The jacket wasn't the only luxury I invested in. I had also bought a small pack with sealing scrolls inside, labeled with the contents such as Rations, Weapons, First Aid, and Survival Gear. There was another scroll inside, but that was a surprise for my two teammates.

I showered quickly, and then we were off. Outside the Academy, my two teammates were waiting for me.

"Saturo-san, Moroi-san, this is my team. Meet Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan. Those two are Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei. I'm sure you know them though." I introduced my team to... my team. They nodded their heads in greeting, at the exact same time.

"No fair, your teammates are brothers! They're probably like telapathic or something! That's cheating, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, pointing at my team.

I slapped the back of his head, "They're not really brothers, they've just been best friends for a long ass time. And besides, you and I both know that there are no shortcuts to reaching your goals, so why would I try cheating like that?"

I didn't tell him that the whole point of the first test was to cheat. He... didn't need to know that, it wouldn't really help him anyway.

We walked inside together, and made our way up to the third floor, sans Itachi and Kakashi. Upon passing Izumo and Kotetsu on the second floor, I motioned for everyone to walk past them, ignoring them completely. As my team, and Team 7, walked past I walked up behind Neji. I whispered, "This is just meant to weed out the competition. Just walk past, dude."

Neji looked at me in confusion. It's like he couldn't tell whether to be angry at me for talking to him, angry at Kotetsu and Izumo for doing this, or angry that he didn't notice.

I caught up to my team and went up the next staircase. When we were near the top, Neji called "Hey, you. Come here."

I stopped and turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Who are you, and how did you notice?"

"Can't you count? That was the second floor. You know, were it not for me, you guys could have missed the exam entirely. As for my name? Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to ask for a name without giving your own."

He sneered, "A clanless failure like you? I don't even know your name, nor do I care. It was fate that you were counting the stairs, nothing more. You could have ignored us, but you chose to be kind, a weakness. Fate intervened today, and made a failure like you assist a genius like me."

I laughed, long and hard, "Fate? Dude, if that's why you think I did it, then you're an idiot. I helped out of the goodness of my heart, and helped a fellow leaf ninja. It had nothing to do with fate. And a failure? Really? Even worse, I 'counted steps'? Are you stupid? It's not hard to remember you only walked up one flight of fucking steps, moron. For a genius, you're not very intelligent."

We walked up the stairs, and Lee called out "Who are you? My name is Rock Lee, and I wish to challenge you to a fight of youth!"

"Name's Kai, and we'll fight in the exam, not outside of it."

We made our way up and into the room.

Waiting outside of the door were two leaf genin, one with black hair and one with silver. "Hello sensei, how can we help you guys?"

Kakashi's henge smirked. "Just wanted to wish you all good luck. Remember, this isn't a game. Take it seriously."

We all nodded, and entered the door.

Immediately, Ino appeared behind Sasuke, about to jump on his neck. Smirking, I replaced myself with him, and laughed as she bounced off my back. Being almost eight inches taller than him made Ino slam into me like a brick wall, as opposed to latching on my neck like she did to Sasuke.

"Hey, you guys are Shikamaru and Chouji, right?" I said.

"Sorry, do we know you? I can't say I recognize you at all." Chouji said.

"Oh, I'm the fourth member of Team 7, Kai. I'm taking the exam with Saturo and Moroi here, they needed a fill in and I needed a team. I heard about you from Kakashi-sensei, you're Asuma's genin, team 10? And you're Ino, right? I met your dad once," I said, extending a hand to help her up.

"How did you get there so fast? One minute I was going to greet Sasuke-kun, the next minute I slammed into you!"

"Substitution, Ino. Isn't it obvious? Someone as fast as you will be troublesome to face..." he said, sitting against the wall and faking sleep. I could tell that he was really observing the sounds around him, probably listening to the other teams talk.

"Hey, look Akamaru! The gang's all here, and some other guys too! Who are you?" He asked, pointing at my team.

"I'm Kai, newest member of Team 7. You're Kiba, right? And your partner is... Akamaru?" I asked politely. My teammates introduced themselves while Hinata and Shino walked up. "And that makes you two Shino and Hinata-san? Did I get those right?"

Hinata nodded hesitantly, and Shino just looked at me in surprise. "How do you know our names? Kiba is loud and disruptive, so it is obvious you would know of him, but myself and Hinata do not interact often with anyone meaning we should not be well known. And why did you address Hinata with an honorific, but not anyone else?"

"The heirs to two of Konoha's biggest clans are not well known? Give yourself credit, Shino-san, I know you Aburame aren't very social, but you're still well known. As for the honorific... I don't know. Being the heiress to the Hyuuga, she's basically like a princess. I'm not good with honorifics, but it seemed to fit."

 **(The "Hinata is a princess" thing is a reference to one of the better fics I've read, in which Hinata was raised with more confidence n stuff. Don't remember the name, think it was "Princess of Konoha". I also suck with honorifics, and should realistically just do away with them, but I don't feel like it. Besides, it's a little weird to use things like Sensei and Senpai but not use the others, even though they can stand alone. Back to story.)**

"That is an excellent point. Why you ask? Because normally everyone forgets me and so I assumed you would not know of me, but you have proved me wrong. It is not unpleasant to meet you, Kai-san."

"Y-yes, hello K-Kai-san. I am-m Hinat-ta." Hinata managed to get out, fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata-san. Nervous for the exams? I wouldn't be if I were you. Your sensei wouldn't have recommended you if you weren't ready for them. Have confidence, you're a leaf ninja! They don't come much better than us." I declared loudly, noticing the glares I got from the other village's genin. One group, the sound, obviously didn't like that. Noticing their approach, I activated my sharingan. When Dosu went to use his sound attack on me, I kicked up at his wrist as it came near. The kick pushed his wrist away from my body, and more importantly it moved out of range to hit me.

"Sorry, your music isn't really my style, Oto-nin. And you? I'd lower that gauntlet, I think the proctor is here."

Sure enough, a puff of smoke appeared in front of the room.

"My name is Nara Shikaku, and I am your proctor for the first stage of the Chunin exams."

Next to me, Shikamaru groaned. "Isn't that your dad?" I asked him, chuckling. Inwardly I was going through quiet turmoil. The Hokage must have done this just to spite me.

"That troublesome old man is my father, and I can tell you now this exam is going to be troublesome." he muttered, sighing.

I looked back to the jounin commander, and noticed that he had the same look on his face as his son.

"This is troublesome, but I'm here to test you. The first stage will consist of a test. Everyone will get a number from one of these tables, depending on your village. You will then tape the number on your back." sure enough, there were a ton of numbers lined up in an order, one that seemed random to me. "Now listen carefully, because this will get confusing if you don't. You will use the coded message on the board combined with the numbers on your backs to decipher the code. Once you decipher the message, you will follow the instructions in it, and await further orders. You have one hour."

With that, Shikaku left, just as the clock struck nine. I immediately sought out my two teammates, as well as Team 7. Once the six of us had gathered, we started discussing.

"Any ideas?" I asked, getting blank stares from the guys. Sakura however, nodded her head.

"It's a code. The code must have to do with two things, the order of your number and the village you are from. Being the hosts, maybe the leaf village teams are the ones who determine the code?"

We went up to the table, and saw that the lists of each genin team and their assigned number were still there. Unfortunately, there were almost forty teams from Konoha, meaning the likelyhood of them being the answer was incorrect.

"Wait... Add up the amount of teams from each village. I want to check something."

After checking all six tables, being tables for Mist, Rain, Leaf, Sand, Cloud, and Grass, we saw that the biggest number was 156.

"So... six villages, three people per team... twenty six letters... 156!" I said, doing the math in my head. "I think I got it... because the code goes by alphabet, then the village order probably goes by alphabetical order." _But is it japanese or english?_ "We'll do two codes. Naruto, make a ton of Kage Bunshin around us, and have them take off their jackets and make a shield so no one can see us. Then, we'll make the two codes. We'll need copies of those lists... Naruto go have a clone read the list from each village and have it henge into a copy. That should work right?"

"Tch. As if the dobe could make a perfect transformation like that."

A few minutes later, I had six perfect copies of the list. Sasuke just huffed, and turned his head. Sakura and I began creating the codes. About a half hour later, we were finished with our deciphered code. The code went like this.

In the order of the village, you would find the lowest number. Say Konoha was first and their lowest was 3. Suna is next, and their lowest is 7. Konoha's #3 = A, while Suna's #7 = B. It went around like that almost perfectly, with Rain village running out of candidates first, then Grass, Sand, Cloud, Mist, and Leaf. With our codes completed, we deciphered the message on the back.

 **(There will be an in depth explanation of this code at the end of the chapter, in the A/N.)**

The instructions in the message were simple. Choose the weakest member of your team, and send them out of the room. Once outside, a proctor would come into the room and collect the other two members of the team, and those two teams would move on.

We decided pretty easily that this was a bad idea, so we chose to just find our friends and wait it out. Teams slowly began to send crying members of their team out the door, and true to the code a proctor came to collect them. Unfortunately for them, they were probably being disqualified.

On the way over to Team 10, I saw that Shikamaru was sleeping, and his team was sitting around him. _He figured it out fast, I bet Shino did too. Temari definitely got it as well._ We went over to Team 10, and sat down next to them.

"How long did it take Shika to figure it out?" Naruto asked Chouji.

"Seventeen seconds. I timed him, though I suppose he probably had it figured out before we even got done with the briefing." he told the orange ninja.

"I would've gotten it faster if my dad hadn't interrupted, I didn't know he was proctoring the exam, troublesome man." the sleeping ninja said.

I never could tell if Shika really napped that much or if he used it as a way to deceive people. He always seemed to be paying attention, even when he was 'sleeping'. The more puzzling question was, how did he crack the code without looking at the sheets?

"You troublesome people just don't give me enough quiet to nap." Shikamaru said, looking at me.

"Can you read minds now too, Nara? I thought that was Ino's job." Sasuke said to him, smirking.

Shikamaru just shook his head, "Not mind-reading. Too troublesome. I just predict what people are going to think."

"How many steps ahead are you thinking right now?" I asked him.

Everyone looked at me in confusion, causing Shika to smirk. "Seventy, how about you?"

I just smirked back, he caught me. "I don't usually focus on the count. To quote you, too troublesome. The number constantly changes because I like to change my direction a lot, but around forty right now."

He nodded, content with the fact that no one was out-thinking him right now.

"Sorry, but what the hell are you two on about?" Satori asked me. Moroi nodded his head, saying "Yeah, I get that he's smart, but what are you talking about when you say 'steps'?"

"Shikamaru and I are planning out what is going to happen next. We say things in conversations in order to get certain reactions from people. It's the same in a fight, but I bet Shikamaru thinks upwards of 200 steps during a fight, right?" I asked, getting a short nod. "Basically, we just guess what we think someone wants to know and say things that'll push them towards that."

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever you say..."

Just as he said that, a puff of smoke appeared at the front of the room.

"Congratulations to the following teams for passing. From Konoha, Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10, as well as Team Kai, and..." a few more teams I didn't know about. Along with us, Gaara's team passed like predicted, along with two other sand teams. The only other notable team was a grass team who all wore large hats. One had a forked tongue that couldn't seem to stay in her mouth. They must have had proctors watching for the teams that cracked the code, and passed the ones that didn't abandon their friends.

"If you are not one of those teams, please exit immediately." he said, and waited as most of the ninja left. In all, there were fifty one ninja remaining. 17 teams.

"Now, for those of you left here, I need you to follow the directions in the message. I know you all have the code cracked, so now you must follow orders."

One of the Suna teams as well as two Konoha teams immediately did so. Noticing Sakura whispering to Naruto, I decided to speak up.

"Like hell! Who abandons a teammate like that! It isn't even leaving behind, it's full on treason. I might not know them well, but my team is still important to me!" I yelled defiantly. Naruto yelled in agreement, and I noticed the rest of the Konoha twelve, even Neji, nodding or speaking up.

"I don't care if someone is left behind or not, as long as I get to kill." Gaara said.

"Okay mister killjoy..." I muttered.

Gaara's sand floated around the room towards me before halting suddenly. Shikaku had the _sand_ trapped by his shadow. That... that's fucking awesome!

"Gaara, there is no attacking other genin in this stage of the exam."

He pulled his sand back, dropping back into his 'I'm too lazy to kill you all' pose.

"That was troublesome... This completes stage one of the Chunin exams. Please move to training groun-" he stopped as a huge hole was blasted open in the door. Well, more like smashed by three huge dogs using **Gatsuuga(Fang over Fang)**.

"Sorry, Shikaku-san. The boys were getting bored. I'm Inuzuka Hana, proctor of the second exam. Follow me!"

She jumped out the hole in the wall, and the surviving genin moved to follow her.

Before leaving, I walked up to Shikamaru's dad. "Nara-sama... can you tell the Hokage that Kai said 'he's here'?"

To give him credit, he did his best not to look confused, instead just adopting the signature 'Sleep no Jutsu' face that his son wore so well. "Troublesome, but sure. I can do that."

I nodded to the man in thanks, and moved on to the second exam.

CcCcCcCcCcCcC

 **Weyyyy, chapter six is kabloomy! I guess that means done? Oh well...**

 **I'm tired, so I'll make this short. Plz review, and also tell me if you prefer this story line to the original, or if I should go back. I'm regretting it now, I liked last story's idea just a bit better. But I like the delivery of this one.**

 **Mah, oh well.**

 **Okay, the exam. Basically, it follows a pattern. The pattern has two stages. The first stage is the order of the villages, based on the amount of teams each village sent to the exam. The highest amount of teams(Konoha) is first in the pattern, the lowest(rain) is last. Then, the second part, is the number each genin was given. The genin were numbered in alphabetical order, and then seperated by each village.**

 **The code itself was a combination of these two. As you rotate through the villages, you look at the lowest number given to each genin. So, Shino's last name is Aburame. A. So he would be first in alphabetical order. #1. Then, Gaara's name starts with a G, so let us pretend that Gaara is the first genin from Suna in alphabetical order, and so he is #12 in the total genin list.**

 **As the code cycles through, it assigns the next letter in the alphabet to the lowest available number attached to a genin.**

 **Code: 12 1 38 1 38 1 49. Bananas. 12: B 1: A 38: N 49: S.**

 **It's really confusing, but it does make sense. I'm just shite at explaining things.**

 **If you understood, cool. If not, maybe you should drop out of the chunin exams.**

 **Hn.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys its Kai here, todaface todaface, and today I have for you another chapter of... DUN DUN DUHHHHH lemons.**

 **Yeah, I'm pretty much out of ideas for these.**

 **Enjoyz.**

 **So I totally forgot what I was talking about at the end of last chapter. Time to go check I guess.**

 **CcCcCcCcC**

As expected, Sandaime changed the second part of the exam too.

"Well, the second exam is simple enough. It's time to go hunting!" Kiba's sister said with a feral grin. "You'll be split into two groups. The hunters and the hunted. The hunter's only job is to take a scroll from their prey, while the hunted must get to the tower with their scroll intact. Lose your scroll? Go find another," she said, laughing at the terrified looks of some of the genin.

"Come on sis, that's elementary stuff there! Couldn't you give a challenge?" Kiba yelled, baring his fangs.

He yelped when he felt a pair of jaws clamp on his leg. "Sorry, bro! You know how our dogs are, always playing... right, everyone needs to go in that tent and sign a waver! Y'know, in case you die. We like avoiding political backlash in these exams. The chunin at your assigned gate will have your scroll, if you have one of course. Good lu-uck!" she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the tent.

 **(I know Hana is usually depicted as/is a nicer ninja, not really a sadistic type like Anko, but it fit my story a little better. Sorry if ya don't like!)**

We made our way into line behind a group of rain ninja.

"Did you hear that kid in the first exam? He acted like nothing was wrong in the world. 'I won't give up, and I won't leave my teammates.' pathetic, really."

I tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around I just smiled politely. "I don't appreciate people talking behind my back, bro. But please, continue what you were saying to my face?" I said, flashing the sharingan.

He backed up, bumping into the group in front of him. Orochimaru just happened to be that person, and whipped his tongue around the Rain ninja's neck.

"I'd ssssuggest that you don't do that." he hissed.

The rain ninja nodded his head, and as soon as Orochimaru let go of him, he ran off with his team.

"Screw this, I'm not getting killed in this exam full of freaks!"

As he ran I called back, "Don't you battle with Umbrellas? That's pretty weird if you ask me."  
I could have turned off my sharingan well before Orochimaru saw it, but I didn't. If my eyes could take the slightest amount of pressure off of Sasuke, then I would do it. _You're not going to win this time, Snake._

When we got into the tent, I saw Hana sitting with two other chunin, Izumo and Kotetsu. Also, another man sat in the corner. I realized that it was the Third Hokage.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, please close the tent off. If you two could leave us, Satori, Moroi."

They looked at me in confusion, but a small nod and a smile sent them away. After placing a silencing seal, he gestured for me to begin talking.

"That team that was in here before us? That was Orochimaru. The tallest one, the woman with the hat. He saw my Sharingan, meaning he'll be after me too."

Hiruzen nodded, before looking to Hana.

"Normally I do not condone special treatment for any competitors, but this case takes precedence. This team as well as Team 7 will be given a scroll, so that they can get to the tower as fast as possible. Give them scrolls coded to Weasel and Dog." Turning to me, he ordered me to open my scroll if I came across Orochimaru.

With that, they gave me the scroll and I went out with my team. "Thanks for waiting, I just had to tell the Hokage something."

"What was it?" they both asked.

"Are you sure you're not brothers? Anyway, I'll tell you later. Right now let's just get to our gate."

They both nodded in understanding. We made our way to the gate we were designated to, and I told them my plan. "We run, and get as far as we can right away. With luck,we'll reach the tower first. This isn't just for a record, it's urgent. There's someone in this exam who shouldn't be, and he's after me."

They both looked shocked. "Why? Did you do something wrong?" one asked, while the other said "What would they want with you? You're just a genin!"

"It's these." I said, flashing my sharingan. "The man after me wants my eyes. And we can't let him get us. If that grass ninja who was in line in front of us shows up, we have to get this scroll open asap. Got it?"

They both nodded.

"Don't worry about it too much, we'll get there before that guy ever catches us."

"ATTENTION GENIN! Scroll bearing teams will have a thirty minute head start, you begin in ten seconds."

"Get ready to run guys!"

When the timer hit zero, our guard opened the gate and we flew forward. I let them set the pace, as I knew I was much faster than them due to my body being conditioned to the same level as Sasuke's. From what I remembered, it only took Gaara's team like six hours to get there, and that was with killing multiple teams. If we were running full out, we should get there in much less than that, as Gaara wasn't much for speed.

After two hours, we got our first confrontation. A sand team, not Gaara's, came out and challenged us directly.

"Give us your scroll, and we'll let you live!"

I just laughed as my teammates' clones shimmered away and two of the sand team were fried by fire jutsu.

"Three on one? Are you a hunter or another prey team?" I asked him, stifling a grin.

"H-hunter... How'd you know we were here?"

"Dude, I'm barely a ninja and my stealth skills beat yours. You're about as loud as a boss summon in a glass house."

The dude barely flinched before he was knocked out like his friends. Luckily for them, Satori and Moroi toned their jutsu down to go for the knockout. "Let's hide them in bushes, hopefully no one will find them and kill them, yeah?" I asked, dragging the leader into said bushes.

Another hour later and we took a break. We had been running for almost three hours, and were getting tired. I pulled out some water and ration bars, passing them around. As we were resting I heard a twig snap and a whisper, probably "Oh shit!" or something, as well as a yipping noise. Looking down, I noticed that there was a small stream of bugs crawling towards me. I grabbed my team and used shunshin, pulling us away from Shino's trap.

"Hey, Team 8! Come on out, there's no point hiding."

The three genin and Akamaru came out from behind trees.

"I understand it's a free for all, but attacking fellow Konoha shinobi? I thought we were pals!" I said, smiling at Hinata in particular.

"Well... w-we just wanted t-to thin o-out the c-competition for t-the n-next round." she said meekly. "W-we're s-sorry, right g-guys?"

Shino didn't say a word, just stared at us. Kiba however, "Who cares where you are from! We barely even know you!"

"Well, I'm on Naruto's team for god's sake! Blame Kakashi-sensei for not doing more joint missions!"

Hinata somehow managed to both blush and pale at the same time, her face turning pink. "B-but Narut-to-kun isn't h-here! H-his teammates a-are Sakura-s-san and S-sasuke-san?"

"Yeah, we have four members so I had to get a different team for the exam. You already have a scroll right? Let's just help each other get to the tower instead!"

After much debate with Kiba, we did team up. I saw a small bug fly onto me in my peripheral vision, meaning Shino tagged me.

We stopped for a break a few hours later, after coming across no other competition. Hinata declared the area safe, and I trusted her. Just as we were leaving, a strong breeze came through our patch of woods.

The others just brushed it off, but I knew better.

"Guys, RUN!" I yelled, but they just gave me an odd look. I activated my sharingan and glared at them. They took off, and I scanned the area for threats. Good thing too, because I saw a large orange figure flying at me. As he flew past, I snagged his arm and swung him up towards a tree branch. He grabbed it, and righted himself.

"Naruto, where are the others?"

He pointed back where he came from, and as he did so a giant snake came at us from that direction.

As it was about to eat us both, I whipped a Kunai at it's eye, watching it sink into the creature. It blinked once, and dispersed.

"Wow, that was stupidly easy. Let's go!"

We ran towards the snakes entry point, and took to the trees. I felt bad for doing it, but I had to leave Naruto behind. Pouring on speed and tearing off my weights, I left him in the dust. A minute later(damn he flew far), I arrived just as Sasuke killed the snake summon. As I arrived, Orochimaru climbed out of the Snake. Activating my Mangekyo, I blinked behind Orochimaru, slicing through the back of his neck with my Kunai. Immediately after the slice, I stabbed it into the back of his head and blinked over to Sasuke.

"Be on guard, that's not enough to kill him."

By this point, Naruto had caught up to me, along with... "What are you all doing here! You're going to get killed!" I yelled at my team and team 8.

"W-we don't g-give up on o-our friends th-that easily!" Hinata stuttered.

"Why you ask? Because then we would not be your true friends." Shino finished.

"Besides, we wouldn't be allowed into the tower without you anyways!" Satori said with a grin.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Orochimaru.

He looked to be dead, but I knew better. The guy had literally been cut in half before and lived, this was nothing.

"Quick, Hinata! Byakugan, look underground for movement!"

No sooner than I had finished, Hinata yelled in alarm. Grabbing Sasuke, I jumped up to the tree that Sakura was in. Naruto joined us, and Team 7 was together again.

"Listen to me you snake, you've got two seconds to leave, or you are _going to die here_."

"Kukukuku, you think you are so powerful? Without Itachi here, how will you survive?"

Sasuke and I looked at eachother and smirked. Grabbing our scrolls, we opened them and threw them up into the air.

Itachi and Kakashi popped out of the two scrolls. Itachi drew his tanto and immediately engaged Orochimaru while Kakashi came to check on us.

"We're fine! Go help Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi nodded and joined the taijutsu brawl.

The two strongest jounin in the leaf were decimating the Snake. For every hit he landed, the sharingan-bearing duo hit four. It started off simple, with Itachi and Kakashi doing a joint **Goukakyuu no** **Jutsu(Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu).** The attack didn't damage the snake, but it did give the jounin a distraction. While Orochimaru was hiding behind a mud wall, Itachi and Kakashi both shunshined behind Orochimaru, and hit him with strong kicks to the back. It turned into a taijutsu massacre, with Kakashi augmenting his hits with lightning chakra. Orochimaru was being pushed back, but all of a sudden the tide of battle switched.

Itachi sliced into Orochimaru's body with his tanto, but instead of jumping back like a normal human, his head launched forward. I was scared he was going to bite Itachi and plant his curse mark, but luckily he just headbutted the Uchiha. Itachi rocked back, obviously dizzy from the hit, and Orochimaru used that to stab the man with his newly-summoned Kusanagi. The snake's victory was short lived when he took a chidori to the back.

 **(Shit. I had Itachi steal the Kusanagi in wave didn't I? Sorry, totally broke my own story. Uhh... It's a replica! Yeah, that! Totally! Sorry...)**

I decided to repeat an old trick and blink over to the Kusanagi, slide it out of Itachi's stomach, and slice Orochimaru's body as it was sliding out of his throat. Gross, but needed to be done. I more or less cut the snake down the middle as he flew out, cutting him in half.

And that was it. I expected another comeback, but Kakashi assured me that all chakra sources in the body were definitely gone.

When we checked on Itachi, we found the man panting on the ground, pale in the face. I grabbed the medic kit I had in my bag and wrapped his wound with some antiseptic paste and gauze. Once he had recovered enough to speak he said, "He was prepared. I couldn't make eye contact for Tsukuyomi, and he wasn't letting me concentrate enough for Amaterasu. I must say that if it weren't for you Kai, he would have killed me."

I shook my head. "Kakashi gave me the opening, I was just fast enough to capitalize on it. However, I wouldn't be so sure he's dead, until we can find the sound 5 and see if their curse marks disappeared. Okay?"

The jounin both nodded. "Close the scroll, and we'll leave. Once you get to the tower, open it up again. Good luck!" Kakashi ordered, and they both disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Our three teams made our way to the tower the next day. With nine genin in one place, no one was foolish enough to attack us. Once arriving at the tower, we opened our scrolls up. Kakashi, Itachi, and Kurenai all appeared in front of us.

"Congratulations on passing the second stage of the chunin exams. If you'll follow us, we'll take you to your rooms to get cleaned up and rest. There's food downstairs, and a medical station should you need healing from your injuries as well." Kurenai said, leading us through a set of double doors. We walked into a large room, in which the Sand Siblings were sitting in.

We seperated into smaller groups to go do what we pleased. Shino disappeared into his room, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto went to get food, with Hinata trailing, and the rest of us went upstairs to clean up.

"Only four teams have made it so far? It's been two days!"

I laughed, "Maybe we just got lucky. Did you guys come across anyone before meeting _him?_ "

Sakura shook her head. "Well, we found a team of rain genin, but they were already dead. We took their scroll and burned it, to prevent anyone from getting it. After that, we found Orochimaru and you guys."

I nodded, wondering which team it was. It must have been that team Gaara killed, since the others dropped out before the second exam started. "Besides that snake, we were lucky not to come across anyone. I'm sure the others are having a worse time out there." Sasuke added.

"You did in fact come across another team, but fate ordained that you did not have to face us as we already had a scroll." A monotone voice said behind us.

"Neji, come on! I thought I told you fate wasn't real before we entered the exams."

"You tried, but I know a failure like you would not know the truth. Fate is what guides us, and it cannot be avoided."

"So, could a failure kill Orochimaru?" I asked, getting a peculiar look in response.

Neji shook his head. "No, of course not. No genin could kill Orochimaru, especially not a failure like you."

I just laughed. Sasuke was smirking, and so was everyone else who was there. Sakura laughed along with me.

"Dude, your fate is flawed. I did kill Orochimaru, just yesterday! He came after Sasuke, and we showed him who was boss. You don't know the first thing about true strength." I half-lied. Technically, I _did_ kill Orochimaru(whether we confirmed it or not) but I didn't really do anything other than deliver the final blow.

Neji huffed in annoyance and disappeared down a side hallway. Shrugging, I continued on towards my destination. Rooms were split into groups of two genin, and so I got stuck with Sakura again. Naruto and Sasuke were to be together, and Hinata would be alone until Ino got to the tower(if she passed, this exam was all sorts of weird). Shino and Kiba were together, as well as Shika and Chouji when they arrived.

"Why do I always get stuck with Sakura?" I asked Sasuke.

"Because you're the most feminine, Aho."

"What was that? Last I checked, I didn't gel my hair into a duck-butt style."

Sakura smacked me, and said "I room with Kai because he's the only one I trust on this team. Naruto is a pervert, and Sasuke-kun is just..." she said, blushing.

We went into the room and took showers. The shower was in the corner of the room, with no walls, and so Sakura made me wear my headband as a blindfold. After her shower, I took one as well. She went down to get food, and I took my shower.

I went downstairs and met my teammates in the cafeteria for breakfast. We messed around a bit, relaxed, and just enjoyed our time while we waited for the rest of the teams to arrive. This went on for the next three days. Eventually, the last of the teams had arrived and so we were ordered to meet in the underground arena below the tower.

With all the teams gathered, we met in the tower's arena. The Hokage began his speech. "Genin of the Shinobi World, I congratulate you on passing the second exam! Unfortunately, there are too many of you to go on to the final part, and so we must have a preliminary exam to shorten our list of contestants."

The rest of the announcements were given as expected, and we started with the exams. The remaining teams were the four leaf teams, Gaara's team, a grass team, and lastly there was one team from cloud. Actually, it was team Samui? No... Omoi and Karui were there, but not Samui. _Probably with her brother..._

The first match was Sasuke vs Kankuro. The match lasted about ten seconds, because Sasuke could see the chakra strings that attached Kankuro to his puppet. He feinted a hit towards the puppet(disguised as Kankuro) but then launched a **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)** at the real Kankuro. As he was still in his little bundle, Kankuro was struck by the fireball, and knocked out immediately.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate announced before breaking into a coughing fit. The screen starting spinning through the names before stopping on Sakura and Hinata.

 _Wow, this will be interesting. Girl that won't hit anyone vs girl that 's too weak to do any damage._

I glanced at Naruto to see who he would root for. Surprisingly, very surprisingly, he didn't say anything. I leaned over to him and whispered, "You should cheer on Hinata, she looks up to you. You'd give her some confidence."

Naruto looked confused. "But... Sakura-chan is my teammate. How could I root against her?"

I chuckled. "How about this. Cheer them both on?"

He grinned like I had just taught him the secret ingredient of Ichiraku ramen. "You go Sakura-chan! Do your best Hinata-chan!"

Sakura just groaned at her 'annoying' teammates antics, but Hinata smiled and raised her head a bit. You could tell she was thinking something like 'Naruto-kun believes in me, I won't let him down!'

Even with the enhanced training I had 'convinced' Sakura to take, she still had no chance against a Hyuga. Hinata hit the pink haired girl with a **8 Trigrams: 32 Palms** before she could even land a blow. Sakura was conscious, but couldn't move enough to fight, or mold chakra. The fight was called in Hinata's favor, and the Hyuga heiress unsealed Sakura's chakra.

Upon returning to the balcony, everyone looked at Hinata with newfound respect. Yeah, Sakura wasn't all that strong, but to win so quickly was still impressive.

The next fight was between Temari and a grass genin. The genin was quick, and a taijutsu specialist, but Temari's wind kept them from getting too close. She won, and it was on to the next match.

"Yosh! It is finally my turn to prove that hard work can overcome true genius!" Lee screamed when his match vs Neji was chosen.

The two elder genin lined up across from each other. Before the fight even began, Lee already had his weights in hand.

"You may be able to see everything, but it will not help you when you cannot keep up with my speed!"

The fight began and Lee blurred behind Neji. Expecting such an approach, Neji jabbed his hand backwards, intending to strike Lee in the chest and end the fight with one hit. Lee however knew it was coming, and grabbed Neji's wrist. He started to twist it when Neji kicked out at him, breaking his grip.

"Your wrist has been sprained and most likely fractured, it would not be unyouthful for you to resign now, my eternal rival."

"Fate will declare me the winner, do not think otherwise lest you be sorely disappointed." Neji replied. "To further prove this, you are within my field of divination. **8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!** "

Neji launched his attack, hitting every strike on the mark. As he finished, he turned and put his back to Lee, a sign of disrespect.

"I told you you could not beat me."

Neji took a hard kick to the back. Lee's skin was glowing with green chakra, signifying he had opened the first gate.

"I was told to never use this except to protect something precious to me. You have trampled upon all I believe in, and I must prove you wrong!"

Neji didn't stand a chance. Lee's first kick launched him into a wall. He tried getting up, but Lee's second kick drove his head straight into the ground. The Hyuga prodigy couldn't move as Lee pulled him from the ground, laying him on his back.

"You are a genius, Neji. There are not many who can ever achieve what you will. However, you rely on faith to guide the world, instead of your own strength. That is why you lost today."

The match was called in favor of Lee, and Neji was carted off to heal his broken bones.

"Kurenai-sensei, how did Lee-san recover from the attack? Neji's 64 palms should have paralyzed him." Hinata asked her sensei.

Kurenai shook her head, so I stepped in. "Lee opened one of the eight gates. These gates open the chakra limiters within the body to boost power exponentially. The rush of chakra from opening the gates undid Neji's damage and allowed Lee to attack from behind. Being his teammate, your cousin should have known this would happen." I said, shaking my head. Lee wasn't supposed to be stronger, so how did Neji go down so easily? It had to be his arrogance, and Lee's willingness to activate the eight gates. As Lee passed us on the balcony, I congratulated him.

"Hopefully your teammate will stop all that fate talk now," I said with a laugh.

The next fight was between another grass ninja and the other cloud ninja with Omoi and Karui. It was a double knockout in the first minute. The cloud ninja cast a lightning jutsu as the grass one used a water jutsu on the arena, trying to make mud I think. The jutsu knocked them both out instantly, and they were both carted off.

"That was pathetic, neither of them even jumped." Sasuke said, smirking. "If that's all the cloud ninja can do, this exam will be easy."

The next match was Naruto vs Chouji. I expected something mildy spectacular, but Chouji's Human Boulder **(Okay, what is wrong with Japan? Meat Tank? That's the stupidest thing ever.)** only lasted so long, and Naruto's hundreds of Kage-bunshin prevented him from striking the real one. Eventually Chouji ran out of juice, and passed out. Naruto won, albiet a bit pathetically.

"That was the lamest match I've ever seen, dobe." Sasuke told his best friend. He was still grinning though, meaning he enjoyed it at least slightly.

The next match was given, and it was my two teammates against each other.

They locked eyes for a moment before the match was announced. Simultaneously, they both raised their hands and declared, "I forfeit, proctor."

Naruto screamed in disbelief, and Sasuke just shook his head. "I take it back, you had the second lamest match ever."

As they both came back up to stand with me, I asked why they did it.

"I don't want my own best friend to lose his chances of promotion because of me!" Satori said, and Moroi finished. "Yeah, we get promoted together or not at all. There's no rush, we can try again in six months."

I knew both of these guys were chunin level easily, and could probably take on jounin level ninja together. They weren't as strong as Sasuke, Neji, or Lee, but they could hold their own. It was a shame they had to fight each other in the prelims, or I think they could've had a decent chance at promotion.

The next two matches were Omoi and the last grass ninja, and Karui vs Tenten. Tenten lost, as did the grass ninja. Shikamaru faced Shino, and won by tricking the bug-wielding ninja with a shadow clone. Turns out he can hide in his own shadow, though it takes a lot of chakra. He used that to get behind Shino, and held him by a Kunai to force a surrender.

It was my turn to face Kiba, meaning Gaara got a bye.

"You might as well surrender now, you're at a disadvantage here!" Kiba boasted.

I laughed, and activated my sharingan. "You mean Akamaru? That seems like a liability to me." I replied, and Hayate started the match. As soon as it started, I dropped a smoke bomb I had borrowed from Naruto, and started the handsigns for **Shunshin(Body Flicker).** I moved behind Akamaru and grabbed him by the stomach. Positioning my Kunai at the back of his head, I called out to Kiba. "Hey, you should surrender now! I don't want to hurt your partner here, but it's that or have to fight you directly, which is just too troublesome." I said, mimicking my favorite character from the show.

Kiba didn't say anything, until Akamaru yipped at him. "Proctor? Can Akamaru surrender, but leave me to fight?"

Hayate nodded, and I was forced to set the dog down, and Akamaru returned to the stands unharmed.

"Now we can fight fair, eh Kai?"

I nodded, and blitzed the other genin. Kiba grinned a feral grin and met me head on. He made to tackle me high, and jumped. Sliding, I slid underneath him, drawing a kunai as I did. I launched it behind me before rolling onto my feet. My forward momentum caused me to slide a few more meters, but all I all I came out alright.

I turned quickly towards Kiba, and immediately had to lean backward to dodge the Inuzuka's powerful swipes. Kiba packed a lot of power and speed, but lacked the finesse needed to land his blows. Where he had the power, I had the skill. And so, when a haymaker punch swung wide, I capitalized with a strong kick to the side.

I didn't expect him to catch the kick, so when he did I almost tripped up. Twisting my body, I used his vice grip as leverage to launch a spin kick to the head. It landed, causing Kiba to drop me. That was the good part, but the bad part was that I was currently in mid air with my back to the ground. I turned my body to land on my hands and knees, but when I landed my knee twisted and I could just feel it sprain. I pushed off with my arms and rose to my feet, leaning heavily on my good leg.

"That was a nice move, but you hurt yourself by falling wrong! What kind of ninja doesn't even know how to fall right?" he gloated.

I glared at the wolf boy. "Shut up Kiba, I've been training to be a ninja for two months. And I still landed a hit on you, the 'experienced' ninja." I retorted, hoping to draw a rise out of him. It worked, and Kiba ran at me, intending on pulverizing me.

I didn't want to use my Sharingan too much during the prelims, hoping to hide it until I needed it, but with my injury I would need the advantage. Within a millisecond of activating the Mangekyo, I saw how Kiba was going to attack. Just as the muscles in his arm tightened, I shifted my weight to my bad leg and it collapsed, which dropped me under the heavy punch. Using my downward momentum, I grabbed his arm and pulled him off balance. I swept his legs out from under him and drew another Kunai. Before he could get up, I dropped another smoke bomb. The smoke covered me so I could blink on top of him without anyone seeing. I set a Kunai on his neck, and as the smoke cleared Hayate had no choice but to call the match..

"Winner, Kai!"

After the match, Satori and Moroi jumped down to help me back up to the balcony. I had them stop in front of Team 8 so I could apologize to Kiba and Akamaru for the cheap trick in the beginning of the match.

"Sorry, guys. I know how strong Inuzuka ninja are with their dogs, and I didn't want to take the chance to get hit by your Taijutsu combos. No hard feelings?" I asked, extending a hand. Kiba refused, but Akamaru barked and nodded his head. "Thanks, Akamaru, I knew you were the cooler one of the duo anyway."

The finals concluded after my match. The matches were decided after that, and they went as such.

Kai vs Omoi

Hinata vs Karui

Lee vs Sasuke

Naruto vs Shikamaru

Temari vs Gaara

I didn't even look at Omoi, and already had my plan. Get him to over think things, and hit him from behind while he's distracted. I would need some more speed training to keep up with Sasuke though, if I ended up fighting him. Gaara, luckily, would be put straight into the finals following his fight with Temari, due to the fact that they were both children of the Kazekage, and got special treatment.

Naruto would need to get smarter, or flood Shikamaru with clones before he got caught. It was the only viable plan I could think of, and I figured Naruto would probably lose. As for Sasuke... He'd need more speed. Itachi would have to train him like crazy on his speed to be able to keep up with the green-clad beast. Temari was going to forfeit, which would put Gaara into the final's right away. He would face me, if I managed to beat everyone else. Or Sasuke, or Naruto, or Omoi. I would be facing Hinata or Karui, provided I beat Omoi. If we're lucky, Kishimoto is god here and will give Naruto and Sasuke some plot armor so they can win, and then they can face each other. That'll be a good match right there!

All in all, I had confidence that the third part of the exam would go well.

 **CcCcCcCcCcC**

 **I know I have a serious habit of being inconsistent with my Japanese/English names for stuff. It's honestly all preference for me. I prefer calling them Shadow Clones, but I like shunshin more than body flicker. If you don't like it, let me know and I'll go through the whole thing and try making it consistent between one or the other.**

 **I think this chapter turned out not good. A lot of action in one big clump, and not a lot of dialogue. Let me know what I can change in the reviews! Please! Pretty... pretty... please? Also, do you want a one month time skip? Or do you want me to actually detail everyone's training? I can do either or, but I kind of like the whole 'one month later, team 7 kicks ass'. Also... sakura sucks. Hinata is better. Therefore, Hinata wins. Kidding, I wanted Sakura to make it but I don't see Sakura beating Karui ever. She's a great kenjutsu user, and Hinata's gentle fist can generally shut down anyone in close range, or atleast try to. Meh, who knows who will win?**

 **...besides me of course**

 **Hn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you actually made it through that long ass chapter full of horrible story telling/combat scenes/total annihilation of an asshole named Orochimaru, thank you. Thank you for reading this, thank you for existing. And most importantly, thank you Kishimoto for not letting me own Naruto, because you all know I would ruin it.**

 **Hn.**

 **CcCcCcCcC**

The day before the chunin exams found the remaining members of the future Konoha 12 meeting at Yakiniku Q **(Barbecue place's name)**. Their senseis sat at one table off to the side, and the twelve genin sat at a larger one.

"So, are you guys prepared for tomorrow? The exam looks tough, for all of you." TenTen asked us, the contestants.

Sasuke nodded, "My first match looks to be the most difficult, and if I win I hope I'll have the strength to carry on to the next match."

"I'll beat everyone down and win this thing, dattebayo!"

Ino smacked Shikamaru on the back of his head, waking him up. "Yeah, sure Naruto. It might be troublesome, but I won't let you win that easily."

Lee grinned, and his eyes started to twinkle. "Using the youthful taijutsu attacks that Gai-sensei taught me, I will win my first match against another genius, proving that hard work conquers all!"

I noticed that Hinata and I were the only two not to answer, so I asked "What about you Hinata? I know I'm prepared, Kakashi made sure of that, but how do you think you'll do? I'd love to fight you in the second round."

She twiddled her thumbs and glanced at Naruto. "U-um, if y-you guys th-think I can d-do well, then I will d-do my b-best." she said in her quiet voice.

"We're both fighting sword users, how do you think we'll fare?" I asked again, scratching my chin in mock-thought.

She turned her head a bit. "O-Omoi didn't u-use a sw-sword in the pr-preliminaries, h-how do y-you know about h-him?"

Uh oh, forgot Hinata's a smart one. "Well, you see... uhh... his teammate Karui used one, and they both fought in similar styles, and cloud ninja tend to use swords, and I just put two and two together is all. Plus, he had a strap going across his body for a weapon, just no sword. He probably lost it in the woods."

Shikamaru glanced at me, probably catching my bluff. _Damn it! Why do they have to be so smart man!_

"That is an excellent observation. Why you ask? Because the two cloud ninja both wore the same outfits, and had the same strap. One was missing a weapon, so he must have lost it." Shino added from his place on the edge of the table.

"Question is, though it's troublesome to ask, why didn't you just say so? You panicked when Hinata asked her question." Shikamaru inquired, and I noticed his hands were in their signature thinking-pose under the table.

"I don't really like showing off, and I was scared that telling everyone about my observations would make you mad or something. I'm not very socially confident is all." I half-lied. While it was true I don't like talking in groups, especially to people who I have to hide a big secret from, I do know just about everything about every one of the contestants in the exam.

I apparently fooled Shikamaru, or he decided to stop caring. Either way, the conversation moved on. By the time we left, everyone had eaten their fill and was happy. We went home, and prepared for a long day of fighting and hopefully earning the rank of chunin.

That night I had a dream. It was dark, and I could only see one thing. A pair of yellow-green snake eyes. _Orochimaru's_ eyes. In his pupils I saw the systematic slaughter of all my new friends, the people who I looked up to in the real world. The last one to go was Naruto. The guy who wanted to protect his friends more than anything lost his life trying to avenge them.

When I woke up, it was still early.

"Two AM? I've still got six hours until I need to get up. And what was that dream?" I wondered aloud.

"Curious, that you would have a nightmare just as I came to visit you."

Within seconds my mangekyo was activated and I was in the corner of the room. "What do you want, Obito? Or should I call you Tobi? Madara? Whichever, really."

"Just came by to make sure you weren't trying to... change anything. Are you?"

"As a matter of fact I am, now what do you want?" I said, blinking over to my gear and grabbing a kunai.

"As I said, I needed to make sure you weren't changing too much. To be honest, Madara-sama thinks that you might grow strong enough to defeat him. We can't have that, can we?" he replied, as a black rod extended from his cloak.

 _Juubi Jinchuriki? How is he..._

"How do you have ten tails chakra, and why am I here?"

"Because, young boy, we needed another set of Sharingan to awaken into Rinnegan. As it turns out, you're in a slightly altered timeline. In this one, Nagato was killed instead of Yahiko. His eyes were transferred into Yahiko, and he is now Pein. However, this Pein is much, much stronger than the last, and we fear we cannot defeat him without another set of Rinnegan."

"Why me? There are millions of people in the world who are fans of Naruto!"

He just chuckled at me, as if it were a stupid question. "Anyone would have worked really, but you were the finest. Of all the fans out there, you are the only one who can see both sides to every story. You see Itachi as both a hero and a villain. You see Sakura as useful, but can see where she does not help those around her. You cried at Jiraiya's death, but you understood its purpose. You are the one we needed to change this world to fit our needs."

Me? How could I be the only one to think all of that? "That's not possible, I have tons of friends who think the same way I do!"

"Ahh, but that's where you are wrong. There is one instance that you figured out the truth that no others could. The Pein Arc. Naruto's feelings towards it. Tell me, what are your thoughts on that?"

"That... was the one moment Naruto felt true pain. Never before in his life had he ever felt such negative emotion. He lived a life of torture, pain, and suffering, but he always pushed on with hope. But seeing his home destroyed, his sensei dead, his friends murdered... he lost hope."

Obito nodded. "And that is why you are the chosen one, I suppose."

"What I don't get is... why? Why are you a bad guy again? You changed, at the end of the war! You helped fight Madara, you gave Kakashi your power, so why? Why would you betray everyone again?"

Obito chuckled, as if I were a child who didn't know how the world worked. "You don't seem to understand. When I said things changed in this world, I wasn't lying. In this world... Kakashi didn't come back in time to save Rin. He showed up after I had already rescued her, and was trapped under a boulder. At the time, I gave him my sharingan purely so he could protect Rin. And what did he do? He let her die immediately after. It _was_ his fault this time round. Sure, he regrets it now, and he curses himself every day at that stupid memorial stone, but crying doesn't change anything."

Outwardly, I kept a straight face, but inwardly I took a step back. Kakashi didn't save Rin? That should have thrown everything out of whack, shouldn't it have? Yahiko was Pein, Kakashi got Rin killed, what else changed?

I shook my head. The first step to fixing this world was destroying the problem at its roots. I blinked behind Obito and planted a Kunai in his brain. As expected, he used Kamui to avoid it, but I was expecting it. I blinked to the front of him keeping the kunai inside his body. Moments later, his chest was a red bloody mess as my kunai struck an artery. "So... your mangekyo grants you another form of Kamui, eh? We'll meet again, Kai."

Obito was gone, and I was left alone in the dark once again.

I informed the Hokage of what happened. He told me not to worry too much. He hadn't exactly threatened to do anything, like attack the village during the third exam or anything ridiculous like that, so I had nothing to worry about.

Or so Hiruzen told me.

The worst part of the exchange is that I didn't know _why_ Obito came. He never told me a reason, just that he came to "check on me". He had to know that I was going to change events, right? So why would he even ask that question? And lastly... If Yahiko is Pein, and Kakashi got Rin killed, what other things changed in this timeline?

I woke up at 8 like planned, and prepared myself. I donned my new gear, being a tanto upon my back as well as a seal on my wrist filled with shuriken. I left my home and headed toward the arena. Upon arriving, I saw the rest of Team 7 outside the gates.

 **(PM me if you have any ideas on what Kai should look like, and I'll try to find someone to draw him. I'm a pretty crappy artist, so I don't want to do it myself.)**

"Way to be late, Aho." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're almost as bad as Sensei!" Naruto agreed.

Sakura just shook her head in annoyance.

"I hope you've gotten stronger Kai, I'd hate to face you and find out you're just as weak as before." Sasuke called nonchalantly.

"Jeez, you kill Konoha's biggest traitor and you still get no respect. Thanks for your support, Sasuke, it means a lot to me."

"Hn."

Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder before I could finish drawing my tanto.

"Now that we are all here, let's go inside. You guys do have a tournament after all." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

We made our way into the arena, and quickly got to the center of the battlefield. We were the last to arrive, but still fifteen minutes early. Which means... Kakashi was fifteen minutes early.

Oh god, that has to be bad luck or something.

The first match was between myself and Omoi, and so we lined up across from each other.

"The rules are 'cough cough' simple. You fight until one of you forfeits or is unable to continue. I will stop the fight before any killing blows, so try to save those for a last resort if you can. 'cough cough' Begin!" Hayate ordered.

Sharingan flaring, I put distance between myself and the kenjutsu master. "So tell me, Omoi of the Cloud, is this fight _really_ worth it? I mean, think of all the bad things that could happen if you become a chunin! You'll be given harder missions, and more dangerous ones. You could get teammates killed due to failures, or worse..."

"I could get myself killed. And if I die, then my family will be disappointed in me for not passing on their family name and then if I do that then Karui will be alone and if I can't watch her back then..." he rambled on and on, eventually grabbing his hair in frustration. While he was distracted, I **Shunshined(body flicker)** over to him and swung out my brand new tanto. To credit his skill, Omoi blocked the first strike. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough to deflect the second, and took a slash to his good arm. He jumped away and faced me.

"I may not quite be prepared for chunin yet, but I will become strong enough to protect my friends. And that starts with beating you."

Omoi's skill with a sword was countered by my sharingan, making it an even match in terms of kenjutsu. To try and get the advantage, I used one of the many techniques Kakashi taught me during the one month training period, being nature transformation. We had found out that my main chakra nature was lightning, and I had a minor in Fire chakra, just like Sasuke. Probably another side effect of entering this world through someone elses mind.

I let the lightning chakra flow through my tanto, hoping to surprise Omoi before he could counter it with his own chakra. I managed to cut halfway through his blade before his own chakra stopped my cut. That was enough though, and with a hard jerk of my wrists I snapped his blade. I slashed out at his face, slicing his cheek as he attempted a dodge.

"What'll you do without your sword, Omoi?"

Apparently, the answer was 'A lot of things' because within seconds I had a lightning jutsu hurtling towards me. To a normal shinobi the bolt of lightning simply appeared out of thin air, but with my sharingan I barely saw the lightning arcing from his fingers and forced myself to move. Omoi still managed to hit a small tendril of the lightning, arcing through my leg and making it numb. As a reaction to that, I activated my mangekyo and blinked behind him. While unbalanced due to my dead leg, I still had a slight advantage due to the fact that I had just instantly teleported behind him with no seals or actualy movement whatsoever. With a blade pressed against his neck, Omoi considered his options.

"If I don't forfeit now, I lose my life. Therefore, I guess I've got to forfeit. I enjoyed our match, Kai-san."

I shook the Kumo nin's hand, and returned to the viewing station. Upon arriving, Sakura, who was waiting with Naruto and Sasuke, moved to heal my leg. "They never said there was no healing after matches, right?" she said with a smirk. During the one month that we three boys trained our combat skills, Sakura had been training at the hospital to be a medic. She wasn't very good yet, but she could atleast give me some feeling back in my leg. I had four matches to walk it off, so I didn't worry to much.

Hinata and Karui were facing off down in the stadium. Being another kenjutsu prodigy, Karui wasted no time in getting up close and personal, slashing her sword with a grace that didn't befit her personality. Hinata was playing it smart, and defensively. She would sit back, dodging every strike, and then strike with one or two hit combos. Karui didn't think anything of it, only that her arms seemed to be moving a bit slower. After a particularly nasty set of Jyuken strikes, Karui backed off and questioned Hinata. "What're you doing to my arms, Hyuga?!"

Hinata smiled politely and replied, "I have been closing the tenketsu **(chakra points)** in your arms since the start of the fight. This has damaged your nerves so that you can no longer move your arms correctly.

Karui sneered, and was forced to forfeit. Though they both fought very well, specifically Omoi, the two cloud nin were both out of the tournament.

That meant I was fighting Hinata next. This was tough, because I wanted to move on to fight any of the other genin, but I also didn't want to simply crush Hinata by abusing my Mangekyo. I had already used it once, and the jonin in the crowd easily would have noticed it by now. I had hoped that by using shunshin early on, the ninja would think that was what I was using, and not Blink.

The next fight was Lee vs Sasuke, one that I had been anticipating.

Sasuke started off farther away than most did, and slowly lifted his ankle warmers as the procter began the match. Before Lee could reach him, Sasuke's weights were off and the Uchiha was moving just as fast as Lee with his weights on. That put Lee at a disadvantage due to the fact that because they were of equal speed, Lee didn't have the time needed to remove his own weights. However, Sasuke had the advantage because his sharingan allowed him to react to Lee's attacks, and he had the speed to dodge them. Sasuke landed a quick combo of two low kicks and an uppercut, but Lee was too good a taijutsu master to let that phase him. He pushed through the blows and did his signature Konoha Senpu **(Leaf Hurricane).** Sasuke was blasted backwards into the stadium wall, and Lee had the time to tear his weights off. With Lee being faster, and Sasuke having better reflexes, the fight was even. They would trade blow for blow, Sasuke hitting more times than Lee, but Lee hitting much harder, and eventually the two were panting.

"Sorry, Lee. This is where I stop toying with you. You fought very well, but even a master of taijutsu such as you can't best an Uchiha with a sharingan." Sasuke bragged as he lifted up his shirt, revealing another set of weights in the form of a vest. As Sasuke removed the weights, I pondered what he had just said. That's when I realized that Sasuke _hadn't even activated his sharingan yet._ This whole fight, Sasuke was matching Lee's taijutsu with his own skill, not with his eyes.

Sasuke and Lee rushed forward once more, but the match turned into a total white wash. Lee couldn't keep up with Sasuke's matched speed _and_ try and counter the sharingan at the same time. Moments later found Lee in a crumpled heap on the ground after a nasty blow to the head. True to his ninja way, Lee started to get up even after being knocked unconscious, but the proctor called the match before that could happen. Sasuke was on to the next round.

When he returned to the box, I patted him on the back. Sasuke winced, and we all laughed. "You got yourself beat up there a bit, _aho._ "

"You've got no room to talk, that Omoi almost sliced you in half a few times."

"Yeah, but he didn't. You got the shit kicked out of you for half of that match." I retorted with a grin.

Sasuke 'Hn'd.' me, and turned to Naruto. "You better win, dobe. I want to fight you next round." which got a grin from the blond.

"You bet, Sasuke. I'll beat that lazy ass, dattebayo!" he said, and jumped off the railing. The moron fell forty feet before catching himself with shadow clones. "I'm OK!" he called up to us.

The fight began without a word from either two ninja. Shikamaru was too lazy to banter, and Naruto was too focused. He didn't really tell anyone much of what he learned over the break, other than summoning. If I were to guess, though, I would have said he spent it learning how to think before he moves. Shikamaru made the first move with an experimental Kagemane no Jutsu **(Shadow Possession Jutsu)** , but Naruto jumped far backwards before it could get close. The blond closed his eyes, and the air began to whip around him at high speeds.

 **Futon: Daitoppa!(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!)**

The air rushed towards the defenseless Nara. No one could've expected a wind jutsu out of the boy this early in his career, not even me. Shikamaru was slammed into the walls, and within seconds a score of Naruto clones were on him with Kunai to various body parts. Shikamaru substituted with a nearby log, but Naruto was prepared for that too. The logs around Shikamaru burst into smoke, revealing henged shadow clones. _How did he set all this up, I didn't even see it!_ I thought, but I was wrong. Once the smoke cleared around Naruto from the shadow clones, I saw a series of tunnels dug into the ground, ones that ended around Shikamaru.

"I've got you Shika, you can't move."

"That's funny, because neither can you Naruto. This is troublesome, but shadow possession: complete." the shadow master replied.

"Let's see... You've got me paralyzed, while I've got you trapped by many Kunai. Who will win?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Shikamaru just groaned. "Why must you blonds always be so troublesome. My jutsu links any damage between us for the time being. You stab me, you stab yourself. Plain and simple, we're at a tie."

Naruto looked in shock, then confusion, before he smiled. "Maybe, if you had actually caught me." one of the clones next to Shikamaru said. The clone that Shika had trapped dispersed, and Naruto knocked his friend out with a blow to the back of the head before he could be trapped again.

The procter called Naruto victorious, and the medics came out to grab Shikamaru. Naruto returned to the balcony with a big grin as he stared at Sasuke. "I'm coming for you, teme, believe it!"

 **(I know Shikamaru probably wouldn't be outsmarted this easily, but it comes from the fact that he didn't expect Naruto to be smart enough to pull that trick. Also, Naruto wore his plot armor to the exams so he was able to fight against Sasuke. Sorry!)**

CcCcCcCcC

We were given a twenty minute break to rest before the next round after Temari forfeited. Gaara stared at his sister in anger for a moment before claiming that she wasn't even worth killing.

"You know, Gaara. It's not very nice to try and kill the people who love you." I said, keeping a wary eye on the sand that was beginning to flow out of his gourd.

"I fight only for myself, and love only myself. Whether someone else chooses to love me is irrelevant, as I only want Mother's approval and no one else's." he replied, glaring at me.

"Sorry, dude, but that isn't your mother. The one who talks to you all the time is Shukaku, the one-tailed beast. Your mother is the one who protects you with the sand. Learn the difference next time."

Gaara's sand rushed at me before I was done speaking, but it wasn't fast enough. I made a single hand sign, and used the **Shunshin(Body Flicker)** to move to the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It'd be a shame if you were disqualified before you could fight your next opponent."

Gaara glared at me, before looking back towards the arena floor. "I'll kill you all, be it now or later I will have your blood for mother."

"Shukaku, man, Shukaku!" I said, but before he could launch the sand at me again I was out the door and on the way down to the battlefield.

Hinata was there when I arrived, and the proctor prepared to begin the match.

"Welcome to the second round of the third stage of the chunin exam! Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Kai, are you both ready?" We both nodded, and the fight began.

"Hinata, before we start, I just wanted to say good luck."

"Y-you too, K-kai-san." she replied, before settling into her stance.

I dropped a smoke bomb, knowing it would do little to hinder her sight due to the Byakugan, but it would allow me to blink behind her without her seeing my mangekyo activate.

To give the girl credit, she reacted well. Hinata was already rotating the instant she saw me disappear, but before she could get off her **Kaiten(Rotation)** I had already jabbed her with lightning-chakra covered fingers. It acted like a taser, and paralyzed her body. "Sorry to end it so quickly, but I don't want to lose too much chakra, seeing as I have to fight either Sasuke or Naruto next."

The proctor called the match, and I returned to the viewing box with a quick **Shunshin**.

"The next match is... Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke! Will both contestants please come down to the arena floor for you match."

CcCcCcCcCcC

 **So, obviously next chapter will be Naruto vs Sasuke. For once, unlike canon, this will be a friendly fight, but an all out fight. In case you hadn't noticed(or don't know anything about the character) I am basing Kai's fighting style off of Shishui, just with a bit of lightning style for that dramatic flair. Shishui is my favorite character in the show, behind Shika and in front of Minato, and so it's rather obvious that when presented with the opportunity to create my own character, it's obvious that I would make an intelligent shinobi who can teleport or use shunshin in tandem with his sharingan.**

 **Review the story if you like, and let me know what you want to see happen! If I actually get some suggestions, I will definitely work them into the story. Unless it's weird pairings or something, because I do not want to see SasuHina or Shika/Anyone that isn't Ino or Temari. They just don't really make sense to me. Thanks for the read, I'll see you soon.**

 **Well, I guess I could see Shika/Saku. I could put it together, but I think it would take someone dying or something to bring them together. Actually... I kind of like that one.**

 **Let me know your thoughts please.**

 **Hn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Chapter 9 time, and also time for Naruto vs Sasuke in the Chunin exams. Time to see who's better(when they aren't trying to/trying not to kill each other).**

 **Huge thanks to SpeakWhenItRains for reviewing my story and giving me positive feedback/criticism so that I can make this story as good as it can be. We should all take advice from her and review When Life Gives You Lemons!**

 **Plz. 1 Review = 1 prayer that Kai will learn how to write without errors.**

 **This chapter will be written in a more third person style, but it is still in first person. Kai just isn't going to be giving any insights, instead he'll be letting the two rivals fight each other. Once the fight is over, it'll go back to normal.**

 **Hn.**

 **CcCcCcCcC**

"The next match is... Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke! Will both contestants please come down to the arena floor for you match."

The two teammates looked at each other and grinned. Without a word, both of them jumped off the railing and seemed to float towards the ground. As they made their way towards the center of the arena, they both removed their jackets, exposing their weighted vests. Discarding them, they reached down and dropped their ankle weights as well.

When they finally got to center arena, the crowds were cheering(mostly for Sasuke, but cheering none-the-less). The rivals stood face to face, eye to eye, before Naruto reached up and tightened his forehead protector. Sasuke mimicked him, and with that gesture of respect they seperated and got into their combat stances.

The instant Hayate started the match, both genin flew into action. Sasuke tried using his speed to hit Naruto before he could react, but it soon became clear to him that Naruto had done some serious speed training as well. Naruto jumped backwards, just one step ahead of Sasuke, and formed some hand signs as Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto's head.

Just as Sasuke was about to land the punch, Naruto blew out a huge cloud of air. It seemed to be a direct hit, but Sasuke had managed to pull off a perfect **Kawarimi(Substitution).** Naruto surrounded himself with ten clones and they all pulled out a handful of shuriken. As the clones threw their shuriken into a section of forest, the real Naruto performed a few hand signs and soon the fifty shuriken grew into 500 as he performed the **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu(Shadow Shuriken Technique)**.

The sheer amount of shuriken would have shredded the forest, and anyone in it, but Naruto wasn't done. As he was performing his jutsu, all of his clones were performing another. As they were clones, they weren't capable of performing powerful jutsu, but ten **Futon: Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** did the trick just as well.

"I thought you were better than that, dobe," a voice said from behind the blonde. Sasuke swung a kick at the real Naruto's head, as all the clones had dispersed from using their chakra.

"I could say the same to you, teme!"

The shadow clone dispersing just before he got hit caused Sasuke to lose his balance, and as Naruto jumped out of the ground below him he realized his mistake. When Naruto made his clones, he had actually made eleven, not ten. The clone situated at the back of the formation had thrown a transformed shadow clone along with his four shuriken. Once that clone hit the woods, Naruto had replaced himself with the clone. While waiting for Sasuke to attack him from behind, Naruto had been digging underground. The clone dispersed as Sasuke showed himself, and Naruto jumped out of the ground just as his decoy clone dismissed itself.

Sasuke went reeling backward from the strong uppercut. It proved to be the real Sasuke, and not a clone, and Naruto started his combo. It was a faint rendition of the Uzumaki Barrage that he "borrowed" from Sasuke in the original Chunin exams. His clones continued to kick Sasuke into the air like the original, but that's where the similarities ended. As Naruto was tossed into the air, he was forming a small, nonlethal Rasengan.

A true testament to his skill, Sasuke managed to divert it at the last second. Instead of slamming into his back, it missed by inches as Sasuke twisted in midair and kicked Naruto's extended arm aside. Naruto wasn't going to miss the opportunity though, and spin kicked Sasuke into the ground.

A log shattered on the arena floor as Sasuke pulled off another perfect substitution. But, the damage was already done, and Sasuke was bleeding. Naruto's Kyuubi enhanced nose might not be as good as a ninken's or their owners, but it was way above average. With that, it ensured that Sasuke wouldn't be able to hide from him for long.

"So, am I still not that good, teme? Or am I finally equal to you?"

Sasuke didn't respond, instead launching a Fuuma-shuriken from his hiding place. Naruto grinned, and called "I know this trick, teme! You won't catch me in it this time!" Naruto dove backwards into the hole he had dug earlier, and so Sasuke pulled on the wires and swung them back towards the other end of the tunnel.

The shuriken struck Naruto in the back as he stepped out of the hole, and the crowd gasped, thinking the young boy had been cut in half. They sighed in relief as Naruto burst into smoke. Sasuke immediately had to jump upwards as Naruto flew out of the ground. "You really think you could catch me in the same trick twice in one fight? You really are a dobe," Sasuke said, not even noticing the shadow that came over him until it was too late. Or, at least he pretended not to.

Naruto kicked the shadow clone as hard as he could, just before he took a weak **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)** full on. The fireball singed him, but left him unharmed in the long run.

"I could have made that full power, you know. You're just lucky I'm not trying to kill you, dobe."

Naruto dropped his head in defeat. "I never give up, but this doesn't count right? Proctor, I forfeit. Sasuke beat me fair and square, if this were a real fight I would already be dead."

Hayate nodded his head, and called the match. When they got back up to the viewing area, I high fived them both. "That was awesome, both of you. It was really close, I couldn't tell who would win until the very last second."

Naruto smiled, his spirits raised. "Thanks, Kai. Teme here's just too sweet to kill me, he'd miss me too much."

Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head, and walked up to the edge of the box. I met him there, and Hayate called the audience to attention for an announcement.

"Attention everyone, we will begin the next round of the Chunin exams in ten minutes after Sasuke is given a chance to rest and regain his chakra."

Sakura had been healing a bruised rib of his during the announcement, and was now slowly transferring her chakra into him so he would be ready to face me.

"Are you ready? Whichever one of us wins has to face Gaara, you sure you're ready for that?" I asked, getting a short nod from the slightly exhausted boy.

"This past month, I trained so I could beat Gaara. Nothing else. The speed that helped me beat Lee came from trying to be able to outrun Gaara's sand. The reaction time that helped me beat Naruto came from trying to be ready to dodge his sand when it got close. And you're next in line to learn just how I've been preparing for him," Sasuke said, with more than just a small smirk on his face. He had a fire in his eyes I'd never quite seen before. Not in person, at least. It was the same look that he had before the preliminaries in the original time line, where he told Naruto that "He was looking forward to fighting him the most."

"You're not the only one prepared to fight Gaara, ya know," I said, matching his smirk.

For the rest of our ten minute break, we didn't speak. Once the timer went off and Hayate signaled to us, we made our way down to the arena floor.

No words were needed before the match began, just a small nod when Hayate asked if we were ready.

"The Semi-final match between Uchiha Sasuke and Takuto Kai begins now!"

CcCcCcC

Our sharingan flashed at the exact same moment as we sprinted towards each other. Just before reaching him, I shunshined to the other side of the arena and started going through hand signs.

 **Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!(Lightning Shadow Clone Jutsu!)** I whispered under my breath, so that he wouldn't be able to hear me. Two clones popped out next to me, and began to run towards Sasuke. I saw him perform a near flawless **Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone)** followed quickly by a **Kawarimi(Substitution).** As his shadow clone ran towards mine, I substituted myself with one of my Lightning clones and quickly dispatched his own clone quickly. Sasuke appeared behind my other clone with a kunai around his neck.

"Forfeit, Kai. I won't kill you, but I will hurt you if I have to."

My clone grinned as he dispersed himself, sending a strong current of lightning into Sasuke. I shunshined over to him, kicking out his legs and drawing my tanto. I pressed it against his neck and noticed something odd. Sasuke should've been paralyzed, but he was grinning as if he'd just won the lottery.

My mangekyo flashed, and I whispered my next jutsu. " **Genkosukai(Illusion Breaker),"** I said as I jumped into the air. Sasuke passed under me just as I cleared head level. He wasn't done though, as his shadow clone slammed into me just as I performed a substitution. Somehow, his clone was replaced with me, but a quick flare of my lightning chakra into my fingers, and a small poke to the chest dispersed the clone quickly.

"So, you learned genjutsu. Looks like I'll have to keep an eye out for that, if you catch my drift." I said with a grin.

The stupid Uchiha didn't even laugh at my joke, though maybe he didn't understand it completely. "Get it, because my sharingan can break any genjutsu! Come on, man, don't be such a deadbeat. It was _funny,"_ I said, not even getting a grin again, but the opposite.

"Stop toying with me! I didn't come here to joke around, Kai!"

Now, that was a little too feisty for my liking. I shunshined behind him, but before he could turn to block my next attack, I shunshined again, so that I was still behind him as he turned.

I charged my lightning chakra into my fingers, and tazed him in the back. I charged it a little more than I had against the Shadow Clone, knowing exactly how much it took to knock out an enemy combatant. "Sorry, Sasuke, but I can't let you fight Gaara. I don't want you getting hurt.

The medics came out and carried him off as I was declared the winner. I went back up to the viewing area and Sakura started to try and pump her chakra into me.

"Stop, I'm fine. I only used about a fifth of my chakra that match, I have more than enough to beat Gaara." I said, batting hands away.

Naruto just stared at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, and he rubbed the back of his head like he did when he was embarrassed.

"It's just... you've only been a ninja for a few weeks, and you never had any training before that, while me and Sasuke have been training our whole lives, and you defeated him without taking one hit."

I just tapped the side of my head. "All it takes is a decent strategy to beat anyone. A genin can beat a Kage if he thinks it through well enough," I said, and poked him in the forehead when I saw his confused look. "What did you learn over these past couple weeks? Tactics Naruto, that's all it takes. I out-thought Sasuke, and so I won. You didn't quite out-think Shika, but you did think more than he thought you could thi... nevermind. Moral of the story? Be smart, and you'll beat anyone dumber than you."

Sakura glared at me, and I slowly backed away when she cracked her knuckles. "S-stop, I d-didn't mean-n that S-sasuke was d-dumb..."

Hayate gave me five more minutes to rest, and then called us down.

CcCcCcCcC

(Flashback no Jutsu)

Over my training break, I learned a lot. I learned how to manipulate my lightning chakra, I learned how to strategize to beat a stronger opponent, and I learned how to use a couple new jutsu. The most important thing that I learned was that it was all well and good to get hurt if you were protecting your friends, you aren't helping anyone by being dead. Kakashi taught me how to run faster, jump higher, and keep myself alive. Facing Gaara, I could very well need every bit of that to win.

I remember one day, when he was teaching me to use the shunshin, Kakashi told me a memory from his time in Anbu.

"It was a simple protection mission. The VIP was a son of the Fire Daimyo, and so our team was chosen to protect him. We came under attack by a group of missing-nin, and were forced on the defensive pretty early on. Most of the enemy were chunin level, but one of them was an A-rank jounin. He could use combination jutsu like no one I had ever seen before. He fired a particularly powerful fire/wind jutsu at Tenzo, and I thought he was dead. I threw myself in front of him, and almost got myself killed just trying to protect him.

My team ended up taking the guy down after I got hit, and Tenzo spoke to me in the medical tent. He said 'You know, I had my shield up. Earth and Water beats Fire and Wind every day of the week, so why did you do that?' and I couldn't respond. Sometimes you just react."

I thought back to the time where he took a kunai to the eye for Obito, and nodded my head.

"The point is, that sometimes you just have to trust that your team can protect themselves, and focus on taking down the enemy. It's not being heartless, it's not being cocky, it's just being trustful."

Thinking back, I just thought of it as another life lesson from the wise words of Hatake Kakashi. Now, however, I realized what he was trying to say. Ever since I entered this world, all I had done was try to manipulate everyone so that things would go the way I wanted it to. I was trying so hard to make sure they didn't go down a bad path, that I didn't think that maybe things would turn out good on their own, and I should just live my life.

If I lost this fight to Gaara, when Sasuke might have won, then maybe I'd have to go and rethink my path in this world.

(End Flashback)

CcCcCcCcC

I lined up about twenty meters from Gaara and activated my sharingan.

"So, Gaara, what happens if you lose here?"

He glared at me, and said "If I lose, it means my existence has been denied and I deserve to be dead. But I will not lose here, and you _will_ prove my existence!"

The proctor declared the fight, and I immediately shifted into my Mangekyo.

I used it's power to control Bijuu, and entered Gaara's mind. A large, yellow eye with a four pointed star stared at me through a shoddy sandstone gate.

"Who the hell are you, human? You stupid Uchiha need to get out of here!" Shukaku yelled. His sand-colored chakra was flowing around a small boy huddled up in front of the gates. I forced my will upon the sandy chakra, and pushed it back into the gate.

"Hey, Gaara, get up. I might've pushed him back for now, but I need you to make sure he doesn't come back."

The little boy, Gaara, looked up at me.

"But what if I'm not strong enough?"

The sand around Gaara started to shift and turn, forming a woman's shape. The woman rested her hand on Gaara's head and smiled, before dispersing.

"I think you'll be just fine. Patch up that gate with your sand, and then we can continue our match uninterrupted, okay?"

I left his mind, knowing the boy would be just fine after today.

CcCcCcC

Back in the land of the living, Gaara's expression softened almost instantly.

"It's... It's so quiet. I like it, I feel like I can finally breath." He said with the same soft tones he had used as a young boy.

I chuckled. "That's what happens when you have a demon in your head, he twists your sense of reality. So, you ready for your match?"

Gaara nodded and raised his hands. The sand rose around him, slower than usual, and flew towards me. I started charging up the lightning chakra in my fingers, and blinked next to the sand protecting Gaara. I jammed my hand into his sand-shield, and my chakra canceled out his, resulting in the sand falling to the ground.

He was defenseless for a few seconds before the sand he had sent after me returned, and so I quickly jabbed my lightning-fingers into his back. The sand-armor he wore began to fall around his body just as his extra sand returned to him. I quickly shunshined towards the wall, and waited for the rest of his sand to fall.

"I've never been this defenseless before, but I've also never been so light. I wouldn't let your guard down yet," Gaara said as he raised his hands. His sand lifted into the air and began to to disperse into a flat disc around him. He slammed the disc into the ground, and the dirt below started being ground into sand. His stores replenished, he sent out another experimental spear of sand.

"I'm just warning you now, I have the ability to kill you at any point in this fight. I'll try to avoid it if I can, but if I feel like I might lose, I'll take it."

Gaara frowned. I guess no-one had ever said they could kill him, and actually have stood a chance at it. While he had replenished his sand shield, his armor simply took too much chakra to maintain, and without Shukaku's chakra his reserves were merely a fraction of the usual.

I fired a fireball at the sand spear, and shunshined to the other side of the arena. I started throwing shuriken at him from afar, and covered them with a fireball so that they would heat up and penetrate his shield. In response, Gaara moved most of his sand to his front, leaving his back poorly defended for anyone quick enough to capitalize on it. Or, anyone with Uchihacks that can teleport.

Whoops!

The distance was too far for me to blink, so I shunshined to a nearby clump of trees and then blinked behind him. I charged my lightning into both hands, and formed two fists. The first punch neutralized the sand at his back, the second one punched him in the back of the head.

Gaara was paralyzed, and though his sand could still move at his mere thoughts, it wouldn't be near fast enough to catch me.

"Tell me, if that move knocks me out in one hit, how could you kill me?"

I charged up a chidori, and blinked next to him. I thrusted the chidori into the ground next to his head, and jumped back as the sand rushed to protect him.

"Now, without the demon influencing you, what will you do now that you've lost?"

He closed his eyes in thought, and then glanced up at the viewing box which housed his sister.

"I... think I will apologize to my brother and sister for being so cruel to them."

I knelt down next to him, and charged a slight amount of chakra into my fingers to remove the paralysis from his body. Hayate called the match, and Gaara and I shook hands.

"You know, Gaara, you're not the only one here with a demon. My teammate, Naruto, has the Kyuubi inside him. His seal is just a bit better than yours, and he had people to help him throughout his life while you were alone."

Gaara looked at me in confusion. "How do you know I was alone? You are not from Suna."

"I... know a lot of things about a lot of places. I also know that your mother and Uncle Yashamaru loved you very much. Your father ordered him to try and kill you, and to make you think that no one loved you."

Gaara just stared at me. For a long time, he just looked at me. He whispered something to me, and walked off to find Kankuro and Temari.

"Thank you, Takuto Kai."

CcCcCcCcCcC

 **Well, that's the chapter! Lots o' fight scenes(It is the chunin exams), Gaara is free of Shukaku's influence, and Kai won the tournament! No invasions, no one died, and Sasuke considered Naruto his equal!**

 **Did anyone really expect anything different in any of these matches? I mean, if someone were to make an epic story of rivalry and stuff, would those not be the matches that would occur?**

 **Also, for those thinking that Kai is too powerful, that's generally what teleporting does to you. Don't worry, he'll meet some people that are too fast for him eventually.**

 **Next chapter, a new Hokage is named, as well as some chunin, and then things settle down for a bit. I like to have everything settle down and return to peaceful, normalcy at the end of arcs so that things aren't too confusing.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my fight scenes, they aren't really my specialty, so yeah.**

 **Hn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here, and this is kind of a filler chapter/setup chapter. There will be some important plot stuff, so don't just skip it.**

 **The story surpassed 1000 views the other day, so that's pretty cool! Yeah, most of them are in chapter 1, and no one seems to want to continue reading, but oh well. Thanks anyway!  
Hn.**

 **So, I got another review, and it was quite funny. "The self-inserting is pathetic, kill yourself loser"**

 **I laughed at this, a lot. Once again, I have to thank SpeakWhenItRains for telling me not to worry about it, it helped a lot.**

 **Now, here's my reaction. A. While it seems like it, this isn't a self insert so much as it's just a real-world character insert. My name isn't Kai, I don't really look or act much like Kai does(though I did base his body proportions off myself as I was a little tired of almost every character in Naruto being short), but that's all. I'm not as confident as Kai, I'm not as intelligent as I make Kai out to be, nor am I in the physical state that he's in. Not a self-insert, no matter how much it seems like it. B. How can you call yourself a loser when you read fanfiction? The common(and untrue) connotation of fanfiction is that it's all about taking a show and turning into your own private porn book. I'd love to see that guy go out in public and say "Hey, I read fanfiction but it's totally normal and not at all weird!" No matter how true it is, people are still going to remember him as the weird kid who reads fanfiction.**

 **I know, that once you actually get into it, fanfiction isn't a weird thing at all, no more than people who draw their favorite characters or wear costumes of characters. It's a negative connotation, but just because my taste in writing is different from your taste in reading, doesn't make me a loser and you a normal person.**

 **Hell, I generally don't even like this style of fanfiction. I tend to only read the ones that don't even have any major OC s, and yet here I am, with two fanfictions based purely off of original characters.**

 **Sorry for the rant, but I wanted to put out a reply to him.**

 **Hn Pt2.**

 **CcCcCcCcC**

After the successful Chunin exams, in which I had so gracefully and magnificently won, everything kind of settled down. There were no Akatsuki attacks, though there were reports of the Sound village panicking over the death of their leader. Kakashi and Itachi ordered all of us to take a week off after the Chunin exams ended, but we couldn't keep ourselves from training just a little bit.

I didn't tell anyone about my anti-akatsuki dream team yet, or the fact that our whole team was on it, because Naruto hadn't told anyone about his little friend.

That reminded me that I needed to go have a talk with the Kyuubi. Maybe he'd know how I got here, and why I was here. That was one mystery I hadn't completely cracked. Why would Obito need my eyes, of all people? He gave me his reasons, but actually trusting what he told me is completely different. The important thing is that I know that, in his current state, there are people who can beat him one on one, meaning he is at a disadvantage.

The Hokage called a village wide meeting a week after the exams, and ordered all of us Leaf genin who had participated in the finals to stand behind him during the announcements.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, citizens of Konohagakure no Sato! I've come here to make two very important announcements. The first is of a treaty between ourselves and Kumogakure no Sato! The Raikage, Ai, stated that after the success of our Chunin exams he wishes to ally himself with our village. Our genin made a strong impression on him, and I'm sure many of them will be named Chunin today.

However, that is not my second announcement. As many of you know, I'm not as young as I once was. There comes a time in every old man's life that he must pass the hat on to the next generation, so to speak, and now is that time." Hiruzen said, removing the Hokage's hat from his head and taking a step back. "I name the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato to be... Hatake Kakashi!"

The crowds cheered, albeit a bit surprised at the change in Hokage being so sudden. Kakashi stepped up and took the Hat, resting it carefully on his head.

"I know some of you may look at me and see a lazy, carefree pervert with no real care for anything but my books, but I promise you that I will do much more than that in my time as the Hokage."

The crowds laughed, then cheered, then quieted down as Kakashi raised his hands.

"In my first act as Hokage, I will name the Chunin who were promoted from the last exams." he said as Hayate stepped up with a stack of five Chunin vests in his hands.

"The first, for demonstrating a strong sense of confidence and courage when facing superior opponents, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hayate handed her the vest, and she started turning red as everyone stared at her.

I leaned over and patted her on the back. "Breath, Hinata, Breath. You're a Chunin now, you can't pass out everytime people stare at you. Just smile and wave!"

The color slowly returned to her face as I looked back to Kakashi for the next chunin announcement.

"For show speed, skill, and finesse that doesn't befit any genin, as well as a level of intelligence that surpasses many of his age, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke took the vest with his usual smug look, like he deserved it, but after Itachi smacked him in the back of the head he smiled and bowed to the crowd.

"For showing a strategic mind on par with most elite jounin, and an intelligence level that surpasses even mine, Nara Shikamaru."

"For demonstrating a level of control, cleverness, and courage that many envy, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yatta! I'm one step closer to taking that hat, Sensei!"

The members of the crowd that didn't openly despise him laughed as the boy pulled on the green vest over his bright orange jumpsuit.

"And lastly, for staying calm and keeping his head level when facing those with better training, with more strength, and for possessing a level of skill, intelligence, and speed that passes many of his age and older, Takuto Kai."

Hayate tossed me the vest, and I stared at it. _I_ made Chunin? I barely did anything! Yeah, I won the tournament, but it's not like it was very hard when you can _teleport!_

Realistically, they probably promoted me because of my upcoming role in the fights with the Akatsuki. But hey, maybe I'm just that good!

CcCcCcCcC

Our teammates threw us a little party for getting promoted, and we had a few surprise guests. The first was Jiraiya, who was accompanied by two welcome faces, though surprising. Tsunade and Shizune were at the party, and looking none too pleased.

"Where is this little brat you needed me to meet? I was finally on a win streak, and you just came and ruined it! I said I'd never step foot in this damn village again!"

I looked at Jiraiya, and he nodded to me and looked over at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama? I'm Kai, and we need your help."

Everyone looked at me in confusion, but I wasn't indulging them any more. I walked outside, and Tsunade followed me.

"There's a lot of shit that's about to happen, and if you don't help us then the whole world is going to be taken over by Uchiha Madara."

Tsunade laughed and poked me in the forehead. Normally, that wouldn't hurt, but it was Tsunade so I went flying. "Don't lie to me brat, he's dead. My grandfather killed him."

My mangekyo activated, I blinked behind her.

"He is dead, but our enemies can resurrect people. One of them has the Rinnegan, the other has a Mangekyo sharingan like mine. He could be watching us right now and we would have no idea. I killed Orochimaru, and he was one of the weakest ones in Akatsuki."

As soon as I had appeared behind her, she spun and tried to kick me, but I was already back in front of her, just out of reach.

"You can't touch me, just like we can't touch Akatsuki without your help. We don't have any medics in our team, and you're the best. Shizune is the second best. We _need_ you."

Tsunade huffed. "What's in it for me?"

"Life. Not dying. Not being sent to a dream world controlled by Madara. World Peace."

She laughed, "Where do you get these people Jiraiya, everyone you've ever brought me was insane. What does a little pipsqueak like you know about war?"

"Everything. I know everything about everyone here, as long as they're a relevant person in the events that have happened since I arrived. I'm not from this world, and I know _everything_ that would have happened if I hadn't been forced into this world."

Tsunade glared at me. "You know everything, huh? Then why did I leave the vil-"

"Kato Dan, Shizune's uncle, died in the war. Your little brother Nawaki died in the war. Your grandfather, and your uncle, died in wars. You didn't want anyone else to die, it's why you became a medic in the first place. And without you, many more will die. Jiraiya included. He died in the original timeline."

She shook her head, and started to walk back inside. Before I could cut her off, she muttered, "Fine. I'll help."

Well, that was easier than expected.

CcCcCcCcC

The party was fun, there was lots of food and games, and everyone seemed happy. Even Lee was in a good mood, even though he didn't make Chunin. I guess beating Neji was good enough for the green beast.

Jiraiya found me sometime later, and told me he had been going to Mount Myaboku to train in sage mode. In the past month, he had finally managed to perfect it. I told him about Naruto's trick with the clones, and he laughed and said that it "seemed like something the brat would do."

He also had his scouts hunting for Orochimaru's men, trying to see what happened with the sound. Apparently, Kabuto had escaped the village and took over Oto, becoming the new leader of the sound village. That would make it easier to pin them down, Kabuto wasn't always the subtlest of people.

After the party, we all went home. Once I got there, I saw I had a visitor standing in my living room.

"Obito, what do you want this time?"

"I just came to congratulate you on becoming a chunin! Did you know, that's what rank I was when I 'died'? Fitting, that you'll meet your death as a chunin as well."

I had my Mangekyo activated, but there was no need. A kunai came out of nowhere and impaled itself into Obito. He coughed, and blood began to pour out of his mask. "Kakashi? Why're you..."

Obito Kamui'd away, leaving us alone.

"Kakashi...err Hokage-sama? Why're you here?"

He waved off the Hokage-sama, and said "Well, I came to tell you that I sent a letter out to the four kage asking for a summit. I want you to be one of my guards, the other two will be Gai and Itachi. However, upon arriving I noticed you had a visitor. I took the liberty of grabbing some of his blood before he left, so my ninken might be able to track him if he's close."

He summoned Pakkun, but got a negative on the scent. "He's not within ten miles of here, I can tell you that much at least."

The pug left, and Kakashi did the same soon after, instructing me to go over to the Uchiha's and stay there for the night, in case Obito came back.

Upon arriving, I found that Kakashi had somehow alerted Itachi to what happened, and he just nodded as I entered the house.

"Hey, Itachi, I have a question. Could... What would happen if Sasuke and I swapped eyes?"

Itachi walked over to the door and motioned for me to follow.

"Well aren't we the talkative one today."

We went to a shrine in the center of the compound, and walked inside. Under one of the mats on the floor was a trap door. We went down into it, and I realized that it was the hidden room with the Uchiha Stone Tablet in it.

"The tablet says nothing about what would happen if two Mangekyo users swapped eyes, so I can only assume that you'll be fine. We can ask Sasuke about it tomorrow, if you want. However, it does say that those with the Eternal Mangekyo will breed the 'Ultimate Form of Hatred', something I've come to understand more and more since taking Shishui's eyes. Luckily, I can control my emotions better than just about anyone, so I've been able to resist its urges, but Sasuke might not have that same level of restraint. Nor you, I might add."

I wanted to read the tablet for myself, but something told me that it wouldn't be a good idea. The tablet convinced so many Uchiha to kill each other for power, and it bred so much hatred. That just wasn't something I wanted in my life.

"Let's go, I've got nothing more to see here."

We went back to the mansion and went to bed. There were no more surprise visitors that night, just me and my dreams.

In my dream, I was back home. Nothing special happened, it was just a normal day at home. I went to school, I saw my friends, and my mom. It was so convincing that I almost thought that the dream was real life, and vise versa.

When I woke up, I was disappointed to say the least. I wasn't home, I was still in the Narutoverse. While I wasn't exactly having a bad time here, I didn't really know when I would get to return home. You learn to miss your friends and family when you're gone for a few months, even if you don't know where you are.

Since we had the week off, I decided to spend the day investigating. The first person I visited was Jiraiya. I found him in his usual spot, peaking at the hot springs.

"Wow, would you look at that. The great Toad Sage, Jiraiya, is peaking on some civilian women. I wonder what would happen if I were to yell right now?"

Jiraiya stared at me in pure fear. "Y-you wouldn't do t-that to a poor old m-man like me, right?"

"Depends on if you can help me out or not."

He grinned, and waved his hand through the air. "I'm not going to train you, if that's what you're asking. Naruto is bad enough, I don't need two annoying teenagers bothering me in my travels."

"Don't worry, I don't want or need trained by you. I just need to talk with the Great Toad Sage, if you could arrange a meeting that would be cool," I said, jumping up next to him on the tree.

"Look, I'd love to, but you don't just meet the Great Toad Sage. He only talks if it's something important. I couldn't ge-" he poofed away, leaving a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Fukasaku was standing in his place.

"Hiya, Kai-boy. What do you need to see the Toad Sage for? We were watchin' your conversation you were havin' and thought we'd help out if we can," the little toad said.

"I need to know if there's a way to get back home, or if I'm stuck here until Obito chooses to send me back."

Fukasaku nodded, and disappeared in a tiny puff of smoke. Moments later, Jiraiya appeared back in his spot, and gestured for me to grab his hand. I did, and we were summoned to Mount Myaboku.

"Fukasaku, Shima, who are these people?" the old Sage asked his two younger companions.

"It's Jiraiya-boy! Our summoner! And with him is Kai-boy, a friend of Naruto's."

The Great Toad nodded sagely, and said "I think I remember this boy. I saw him in a dream... What were you doing in my dream? Were you trying to... steal my sleep?"

I resisted the urge to facepalm, instead I replied with forced politeness, "No, Sennin-sama, I came to ask you if you know of a way for me to get home? And what do you mean, I was in your dreams?"

"Why, you don't remember? You were fighting that orange faced boy. It's funny, you two kept disappearing, only to return later. You fought for a long time, why was that?"

"He uhh, he stole something from me. I needed to get it back. Did you see who won?" I asked. This was obviously a prophecy, but it was something I already knew. I would have to fight Obito, but whoever wins would decide whether I went home or not.

"No, while you were fighting you turned out the lights. All I saw was a set of Mangekyo sharingan in the darkness."

"What was the pattern, and was there one or two of them?"

"The person wasn't facing me, I only saw the right side of there face. I couldn't see the pattern. Why don't you remember any of this? I know I'm not crazy!" The toad yelled, waving his cane around. Fukasaku pushed me and Jiraiya out of the room before we got the Sage too worked up.

"I think that's all he'll be able to tell you. He's very old, and very senile, but his prophecies always turn out to be correct," Pa said, gesturing for us to leave. "I'll see you some other time Jiraiya, it's best if you go now. Stay safe, the both of you."

We went back home, and I had learned nothing important.

CcCcCcCcC

My second trip was to see Naruto. I still hadn't had that conversation with Kurama, but if anyone knew what was going on it would be him.

I found him at Ichiraku, eating his fifteenth bowl of Ramen. I sat down and ordered some Uzumaki-Namikaze ramen, and poked him on the arm.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Kai! What're you doing here?" he asked, his face covered in food.

I raised my eyebrows, "Besides eating this godly food? I came to talk to you, or... you guys," I said, pointing to his stomach.

"My sto... Oh. Why?"

"I have a few questions for him, but first... I have something to tell you. I'm... not from around here," I began, but I wasn't really sure how to say it.

"I know, you're from some other country, right? I kind of figured you were a distant cousin of Sasuke's that the guy who killed all the Uchiha forgot about. Are you from Rock or something?"

I shook my head. It'd be so much easier if I was from Rock or some other rival nation. But no, I'm from another dimension.

"It'd be best if I explained this to you and Kyuubi at the same time. You want to head to a training ground or something?"

He nodded, so we finished our food and left. We went to one of the unused training grounds, which was just forest with a few targets hidden in the trees.

"Okay, just look me in the eyes. Don't worry, this won't hurt."

I activated my Mangekyo, and tried to enter his mind. However, it didn't do anything. I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to be doing. Naruto, to give him credit, was being patient. After a minute, he blinked and sat back.

"Was something supposed to happen? I can't sit still for that long, dattebayo."

I nodded my head, "I don't know why it isn't working. I did it to Gaara just fine. Maybe... maybe you should try and channel some of Kyuubi's chakra. We can get Jiraiya or Itachi over here if you want..."

Naruto shook his head. "I trust you. You figured out who my parents were, and didn't try and hide it from me. I trust you, a lot."

I shrugged, "Okay, just see if you can get a little bit of his chakra out. If it feels like too much, push it back. I know you trust me, but I don't know how much chakra I'll be able to push back. I haven't exactly had practice."

He nodded again, and closed his eyes. Immediately, his body became shrouded in a light red tinge. It wasn't very strong yet, but through my sharingan I could see it growing at an insane rate.

"Naruto, open your eyes. I can't get in without eye contact."

He still didn't open his eyes. His mouth twisted into a grimace as he tried to hold all the chakra, but his body was shaking with the effort.

"Naruto! You can do it! Just open your eyes, and we're good! Come on!"

He twitched, and his eyes shot open. Blood red, full of hate, Kyuubi eyes.

I could just imagine my Mangekyo spinning as I forced my chakra onto his. I nearly passed out just from the sheer exertion, but I got in.

"Uchiha! Get over here so I can kill you!" the Kyuubi screamed, throwing a clawed paw through the bars.

"Calm down, Kurama. I just came here to talk."

To my surprise, he did. But it wasn't a true calm, more of a calm-before-the-storm calm. "Who are you, monkey, and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Kai. Also, I'm not an Uchiha. As for what I want, it's a way home. I come from a different dimension, where I used to watch you guys on TV. This world was a television show, and Naruto here was the main character as well as the name of the show. And you? You slowly became one of his best friends."

Kurama laughed, a mocking laugh, as if I were kidding. "Boy, what makes you think that I would befriend any human, let alone him. He's an idiot, he's good for nothing, and he's weak. If it weren't for that damned Yondaime I would be free, killing all of you damned humans."

"For a demon, you like to call other people damned a lot... Listen. How would I know your name if I weren't speaking the truth? Kurama, son of the Sage of Six Paths, youngest and strongest of the demons. Hamura wouldn't be proud of the way you're acting right now, would he?"

The demon snarled, and his chakra began to flow off of him. "How do you know that name, _Uchiha?_ "

"I told you, I'm not an Uchiha. And again, I told you that I know everything that goes on here. Now why don't you tell me how to leave?"

He shook his head. "Even if I did believe you, I know for a fact that the only one who can send you back is the one who brought you here."

I sighed. "Listen... I've had to convince a lot of people of where I'm from and why I'm here. I still don't know why I'm here, but what I _do_ know is that I, and more importantly Naruto, will need your help. You know how powerful you are, right? Did you know that, if you let Naruto use your chakra without all the evil intent behind it, that you can share chakra with thousands of shinobi at once, and still have enough for multiple tailed beast bombs?"

Naruto looked shocked, and I realized I had forgotten he was there. "That wasn't just Kurama, you know. You had a lot to do with that," I said, looking back to Kurama I added, "And you! You've seen the suffering Naruto went through because of you. How can you still hate him and call him weak when he's shouldered all of _your_ hate and is still a confident and powerful shinobi."

The fox dropped his head, and appeared to go back to sleep. I left Naruto's mind, and when we opened our eyes it was already dark. "You okay?" I asked, seeing the tired look on his face.

"Never... used... much... chakra... 'fore. I'll be... fine, 'ttebay-" he said as he fell forward onto his face. Just before he touched the ground, I grabbed his shoulders. I wasn't in a much better position at the time, but I had enough energy to carry him back into town. I hoped that maybe I could find a friend that could help me carry him.

By the time I got through the gates, I was dead tired. I was dragging my heels, and the only reason I wasn't dragging Naruto's is because he was a foot shorter than me. Luckily for me, Itachi and Sasuke were waiting for us.

"I saw you two go out to train a while ago, where were you?" Itachi asked.

"I went to have a talk with the furball. Hey... could you carry him? I'm running on empty," I requested as I started to slump over. Sasuke caught Naruto as he fell off my back, and Itachi caught me.

"Furball? You don't mea... You talked to the Kyuubi? Why didn't you warn me! You could have been injured, or worse!" he scolded.

I shook my head. "First off, his name is Kurama. And he isn't as bad as everyone thinks. Yeah, he wants everyone dead, but other than that he's a good guy. He doesn't so much hate everyone as he wants to get revenge for everyone's treatment of him. He's only ever seen the bad side of humanity, not the good."

Itachi glared, and poked me on the forehead, "I don't care if he's the fluffiest little bunch of happiness, you will not go and visit the nine tailed fox again, do you understand? That is an order."

"Ugh... Yes, sensei."

We made it to Naruto's apartment, and dropped him off in his bed. Itachi carried me back to the Uchiha mansion, and I slept on the couch.

CcCcCcCcCcC

The next day, Itachi told me he would be training me in stealth in preparation for the kage summit. We had a month before we were meant to leave. He told me that for every stealth technique I learned, I would learn one new jutsu.

Fair trades all round!

 **(One month time skip. Kai's stealth techniques are basically suppressing his chakra to hide from sensors, moving more quietly, and high level henges. As for his jutsu? Well, you'll see later)**

The month was over, and I was feeling stronger. It really is quite insane just how much you can improve in one month. Especially at the level I was at. Obviously, I was already at chunin level, but I felt like I was closing in on jounin already. Realistically, being a jounin at seventeen wasn't all that special. Itachi made Anbu captain at 13, Kakashi made jounin at 9, Neji made jounin at fifteen, and Shikamaru probably could've been a jounin at fifteen as well if he actually cared. Me being a jounin at 17 was, while still somewhat impressive, was nothing compared to the people I associated myself with.

The night before we were scheduled to leave, Team 7 met for dinner at a sushi bar. Even Kakashi managed to show up, though as Hokage he wasn't as loud and obnoxious as we kids were. Even Itachi smiled a few times.

"Now, guys, I have something important to tell you before I leave," Kakashi said, quieting us down.

"What is it, sensei?" Naruto asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, on the contrary I am very proud of how far all of you have come in such a short time. Of course, I did it faster, but still. Nice job!" he said, throwing a thumbs up for reassurance, "Anyhow... While Itachi, Kai and I are gone, you three are going to be operating as a four man cell with a close friend of mine. You will be Team Yamato, and you'll be going on a B-rank mission. It shouldn't be too hard, just a simple document delivery, but the document is very important. You'll meet Yamato tomorrow at the usual meeting place for missions."

"Who will be second in command, Sensei?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Naruto.  
"You will be, though that does not mean you get to boss Naruto and Sakura around. Don't forget, Sasuke, that you and Naruto are _equals_." Kakashi said as he gestured to their vests.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, and in retaliation Sasuke grabbed it out of the air with his chopsticks. "Stick that tongue out again and you'll never taste ramen for the rest of your life."

Sakura, who was sitting between them, smacked them both on the back of the head. "You two spend so much time fighting, it's actually a wonder you are friends."

"We're not-" they both started, before I clucked my tongue.

"Sakura, I think you got it wrong. More like... hard to believe they're a couple. Hell, they shared their first kiss with each other didn't they?"

Both boys glared daggers at me, but Kakashi silenced them, "That's enough you three, I've got to go. Kai, my office at 6am? And you three, you'll meet Yamato at 10. Good luck!"

Kakashi flickered away in a flash of white, as well as a dark figure that was seated in the corner.

"Itachi... was that an Anbu? They usually don't hide in pla-" I began before Itachi disappeared in a shunshin so fast that he didn't even leave an afterimage.

Sasuke got up, sharingan activated, but I stopped him with my hand.

"They're two of the strongest in the leaf, they'll be just fine without us. Hell, Itachi is the strongest person in the world right now, except for maybe Pein."

"Who is Pein?"

I shook my head, and made for the door. We followed after the Hokage at a steady pace, and once we caught up we saw Tobi and another masked figure facing off against our sensei.

"Ahh, Kai, how nice of you to join us. I'd like to introduce you to someone. His name is Shin, he's a very nice fellow."

"Shut up Tobi, no one asked you. I'm only here because you promised to tell me about my past if I helped," the masked man said. His mask was light blue, with a swirl like Tobi's but going in the opposite direction. The man was the same height as Tobi, but leaner. Where Tobi had a strong, powerful body, Shin was lithe and lean.

"Who is this guy, and better yet what are you doing here?" I asked Tobi, falling into my battle stance. My feet were spread shoulder-width apart, with one hand on my Tanto and the other in a tiger sign.

"You know him, but you'll have to figure out his identity on your own. Oh, he's also blind."

With that, the mysterious Shin blurred. I only tracked him because of my Mangekyo, but his shunshin was faster than any I'd seen before. I blinked two feet behind where I had been standing, and swung out my Tanto.

The blue-masked man was fast enough to dodge it so that instead of severing his arm, I only slashed it. He performed some fast signs, and I matched them. It was a jutsu I knew well, one of the first I had been taught.

 **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!)**

Our fireballs collided in midair. His was a bit smaller than mine, but also several times hotter. It burned its way right through mine, and moved to hit me.

After using my mangekyo so many times, my vision had been starting to blur for a while now, but it was so slight I never noticed it. But after blinking to dodge that fireball, it hit me hard.

"I was wondering when that would catch up to you, Kai. Itachi was nearly blind when you found him, what made you think you would be protected from the curse of the Mangekyo sharingan?"

Tobi was right next to me, close enough to touch, and he was pulling me into his Kamui realm. Just before I was gone completely, I screamed.

 **Genkosukai!(Illusion Breaker!)  
** It broke his Kamui, and allowed me to shunshin away, nearly drained of my chakra.

Itachi appeared at that time, and hit Tobi with Amaterasu. It didn't hold, as Tobi just shed his Akatsuki cloak, but it gave me time to breath. I formed a chidori, and blinked behind him. It stuck into his lower back, but the lack of reaction made me think I hadn't hit any internal organs.

"How are you alive! What do I have to do to kill you, damnit!"

I heard a slight _whoosh_ as Shin sunshined behind me and nearly decapitated me, only to be blocked by Kakashi's kunai.

"Kai, get out of here, we'll deal with them."

Gathering the last dredges of chakra, I blinked over to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura; I passed out immediately.

CcCcCcCcC

 **I'm pretty proud of this chapter, to be 100% honest with you. The last bit was unplanned, as this was supposed to be a relaxed chapter, but what would this story be without a little unplanned visit from Tobi?**

 **As for the masked man... Leave a review with your guess. I left two clues in the chapter, and you guys** ** _should_** **be able to guess it, if you think hard enough.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hn.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long. Please review with some sort of criticism. Read the AN at the end.**

 **Hn.**

 **CcCcCcCcC**

We sent a messenger ahead to the summit, telling them we would be a little late, and we left a day after we were meant to. We went a lot faster than I had initially expected, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle.

On the way to the Land of Iron, who had agreed to oversee the event, we discussed the identity of Shin.

"Blind, uses shunshin, and very fast. Doesn't match anyone in the bingo books. It could be someone from a minor village, or maybe from the sound village. I've never seen someone fight so well without being able to see, so he is obviously an extremely skilled sensor. He referred to Obito as Tobi, so he doesn't know his real identity."

I was out of any ideas. Short of bringing someone back to life, there was no one that matched the description. The only two people who could use shunshin that effectively were Minato and...

"I got it! I know who he is!"

Itachi and Kakashi stopped moving and looked at me, silently willing me to continue.

"Obito survived because he was saved by Madara. What if... what if someone else could have been saved from death too? Wipe their memory so they don't remember anything?" I said, looking at Itachi. He raised his eyebrows in confusion before it hit him.

"You mean... Shisui?"

"Think. Tobi gave us everything we needed. Shin, like shunshin yeah? But also from the Shi in Shisui. Shishui lost both his eyes, hell you have them right now! Blind, uses the shunshin, and extremely skilled? Shishui was supposed to be stronger than you at the time wasn't he?"

"Yes. He was... how could they do this to him?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"Look, good work and all Kai, but we need to keep moving. We're already going to be late to the summit. We'll discuss this after the summit is over," Kakashi said, jumping off the branch. After a second I followed him, pausing only to glance at a small white bird on a branch.

"Oh, you've got to be kid-" I started as the bird detonated. I shunshined away, only catching a minor burn from the clay explosive. I appeared next to Itachi.

"Deidara is here, probably Sasori too. We need to move, fast."  
We took off, jumping tree to tree at speeds that made us almost invisible to the average person. Kakashi was moving twenty feet ahead of us, and matched pace once we caught up to him.

"Listen, Deidara shouldn't be that hard to deal with. Itachi just has to hit him with Amaterasu, or you with Kamui. Sasori will be much, much harder."

 **(Just wanted to mention that, as I write this, I am wearing my Deidara Akatsuki ring on a chain around my neck.)**

"We need a list of abilities, now!"

Kakashi and Itachi both turned and fired off a **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!(Fire Release, Grand Fireball Jutsu!)**. The jutsu burned one of the puppets chasing us, but two more quickly took it's place.

"Okay, Deidara uses long range clay bombs. They can fly, and they can track you. Lightning style neutralizes the clay. Sasori is a master puppeteer. He can use up to 100 puppets at a time, and he's doing it right now!" I said as another three puppets came at us from behind. Itachi dropped two smoke bombs, and we jumped to the ground and started running.

"How did we beat him last time?" Kakashi asked.

"Well... Sasori was beaten by Sakura and Lady Chiyo from Suna. She's a puppeteer that knows all of his tricks. As for Deidara... you and Naruto chased him for like twenty minutes, and right before you killed him he used a clay clone and almost killed you."

Itachi's fingers twitched, and Kakashi nodded. Anbu sign language.

"Itachi will summon a crow, and chase Deidara down. We'll have to deal with Sasori."

I nodded, and Kakashi formed some hand signs.

"Pakkun, I need you to sniff someone out for me."

Pakkun nodded, and Kakashi asked me what Sasori would smell like.

"What he would smell... Smell out for anything organic. Blood, most likely. He's hidden inside a large puppet with a giant metal tail. Wood. Oil. That enough info?"

Pakkun nodded and started sniffing. The puppets were getting close now, and we only had a few seconds to make a plan before they found us.

"Got it, I think. Large mass of wood and metal south of us, quarter mile."

We jumped high into the trees, to where the branches could barely even support us any more.

"When we get there, what do we have to do?"

"He's got a second puppet hidden inside of the large one, that puppet has a cylinder that houses all of his organs. That's what keeps him 'alive'. We hit that, he dies."

We blurred as we took off, reaching the Hiruko puppet in just under ten seconds.

"I see you know of my hiding place. Tobi said that you would be troublesome. I don't like being kept waiting, so attack while you can."

Kakashi formed a shadow clone and took to the trees. I fired off a fireball as his clone fired a **Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu: So(Lightning Release Beast Running: Twin).**

The fireball covered the puppet, hopefully blinding him, and the lightning jutsu struck the Hiruko puppet at the same time. If all went well, Sasori would be blind and paralyzed for the next few seconds as Kakashi did whatever he was doing.

I head the Kage's voice say a very familiar word, but one that didn't really fit him.

 **Rasengan!  
** Kakashi's rasengan slammed into the Hiruko puppet in the back, between two of the armored plates. Sasori's true body flew out of it, but he didn't stand a chance as a second Kakashi struck it midair with a Chidori to the heart.

"You... did not keep me waiting for my death. Thank you, Hatake."

The puppeteer died, his last words being thanks to one of his greatest enemies.

When Sasori was young, his parents were killed by the White Fang of the Leaf, Hatake Sakumo. Kakashi's father killed them in war, which left Sasori an orphan with a grudge. He wanted nothing more than to kill Sakumo, but after his death 18 years before the current, Sasori lost his purpose in life. He chose instead to focus on his puppetry, but that too became impossible because his puppets, while powerful, lacked the skill and flexibility of a true shinobi.

That's when he turned to making people into puppets. Two years after the death of Sakumo, Sasori killed the Third Kazekage and took his body. He made his strongest puppet, and went on as a rogue ninja.

Now, the puppeteer was dead, killed by the son of his parents killer. Ironic, if you think about it.

Kakashi wiped his hands off as the rest of the puppets fell to the ground.

"That was easy, I don't buy it. That's the third time we have easily killed one of the Akatsuki members. Zabuza died in a few minutes, as did Orochimaru. Now Sasori is dead, and I suspect Itachi is finishing off Deidara as we speak," the masked ninja said, pulling his headband over his sharingan to slow the drain of chakra on it. "I just don't understand, I thought these were S-rank ninja? Itachi was a part of this group, but yet he seems leagues more powerful than the enemy."

"It partially has to do with the fact that we know all their tricks before they make them. They don't have any trump cards that we don't know about, while we do. We can do things they don't have any idea about," I said, jumping up into a tree.

"We should go catch up to Itachi."

CcCcCcCcC

Itachi was watching as a pile of ash continued to burn with black flames.

"He was even easier to beat the second time. Deidara tried to suicide bomb himself, but before he could rip the stitches from his chest-mouth, I had lit him on fire. I trapped him in Tsukuyomi so the fire could take hold and start to burn him directly."

I started to look around the area. There were a few downed tree branches courtesy of poorly aimed bombs, but other than that the area was clean. A few lumps of clay, a dead Deidara, and three leaf shinobi.

"I feel like this battle isn't over yet, so let's rest up for ten minutes then get moving. The Five Kage will want to hear about this. Akatsuki are getting very bold in their attacks."

"I'm just scared that they are attacking the summit directly. Pein is powerful enough to do it without a second thought, and he could probably do it without being seen too," I added, pointing to my eyes, I said, "He has the power to decimate a hidden village in one hit, I can only imagine what would happen if he condensed that power into one building."

Kakashi hummed his agreement, and pulled out a map. He marked two spots on it with a marker, and began, "This is us, here. Fifty or so miles north of here is the Land of Iron's border. Another five puts us in the city where the meeting is. If we run full speed, stopping once halfway through, then we should get there in three hours or so. We leave in five"

The rest of the journey went off without a hitch. We managed to get to the meeting an hour late, which was less than we expected after the encounter with the Akatsuki. We entered the building, Kakashi sat down, with Itachi and I standing behind him.

"Sorry for the delay everyone, we had an encounter with the Akatsuki."

Onoki coughed, and asked casually, "Who was it that came after you? I hear the Akatsuki have many members."

"Deidara, and Sasori of the Red Sand," Kakashi replied, smiling at the shocked looks on the Kaze- and Tsuchikages' faces, "They're both dead now, in case you were wondering."

"I can't imagine the force you must have had, if you took down my former teammate," the Kazekage said.

"Actually, I did it myself. Kai here provided one fireball, so I guess I technically had help. I think it took us... twenty seconds after confronting Sasori? Kai, that sound accurate to you?"

I nodded, internally screaming at Kakashi for taunting the Kage. It's never bad to flex when you've got the muscle, but it is bad to flex too much. You can pop a blood vessel that way.

Kakashi set his Hokage's hat on the table, and put on his serious face.

"We need to discuss something today. As you can all imagine after my story, the Akatsuki are on the move. We may have won quickly today, but it was also against one of the weakest members of Akatsuki, and one of the most over confident. Last time round, Sasori was killed by a sixteen year old medic and an old grandma."

"The last time around? What do you mean, was he resurrected or something?" the Raikage, A, asked.

"No, I mean in the original timeline. The world we reside in is an altered time line created by the man posing as Madara Uchiha. It might sound like I'm making this up, but I'm sure the Byakugan user over there can see that I'm not. I might be a former Anbu, but even I'm not the perfect liar."

The Mizukage, Terumi Mei, looked back at Ao with a shocked face.

"What makes you think he has a byakugan? He's been blind in that eye for twenty years."

"Don't try and fool me, Mizukage-dono. He's as blind as I am," Kakashi replied with a glare.

"Kakashi-dono, when you stop telling stories, I'll start taking you seriously. Do you honestly believe that we think you are telling the truth? The future? Don't take me for a fool, Kakashi- _dono_ " A said, the last part being sarcastic.

"I know, that's what I said at first too, but why don't you listen to what Kai has to say."

I stepped forward, and told them my tale. When any one of them tried to question me, I started spouting secrets that only they would have known.

To Onoki: "Deidara was supposed to be Tsuchikage, wasn't he? How'd that go?"

To Mei: "So, where has Utakata been? And... why is it that you always think that everything Ao says is about you being alone and man-less? You threaten to kill him, constantly, but really he's just trying to help you."

To A: "So, when Minato beat you and your hachibi-jinchuriki of a brother, how did you feel? I thought the Raikage is supposed to be the fastest shinobi alive, but it seems like you've always been second best to a leaf shinobi."

To Rasa(Kazekage): "You, sir, are an Asshole," I said, as the gold dust flew out of his robes, "You send assassins after your son, even though _you_ are the one who put the Ichibi in him. You treat him like shit, all the time, but yet you forget to realize that he is a human first and a demon second. He _controls_ the Ichibi! If you didn't try to kill him constantly, and take away his hope, then not only would you have a powerful, and loyal, weapon, you would have a grateful, and loving, son."

The gold dust flew at me, but the Raikage wasn't having it.

"This boy knows more about us than he should. No one should know this much, and I suspect that there is more he could say. I am inclined to believe him."

Onoki nodded, as did Mei. I had four of the five Kage on my side, against the Kazekage.

"What do you know about my son? You think because you beat him in a chunin exam, you know all about hi-"

"I DO KNOW ALL ABOUT HIM. WHEN HE WAS A LITTLE KID, BARELY OLD ENOUGH TO MOLD CHAKRA, YOU SENT HIS OWN UNCLE WHO _LOVED HIM_ TO KILL HIM! **"** I screamed, my chakra flowing out of my **Tenketsu** ( **Chakra Points),** "How can you call yourself a Kage, who is supposed to watch over thousands of people, when you can't even protect your own son. He made a better Kage than you at fifteen years old."

Rasa looked shocked, "He... He became Kazekage? Where was I?"  
"Dead. Betrayed by Orochimaru, which we warned you not to do by the way. You died, he was voted to be Kazekage about a year after the failed invasion, and three years after that? He led the entire Shinobi Alliance against Madara. Good job, dad."

"Y-You're lying! There's no way that unstable demon would ever become Kazekage! Not now, not ever! He kills people daily, you really think that someone who has killed hundreds of innocents would become their leader?"

I shook my head in disgust. "That only proves that you have no idea what Gaara has gone through all these years. Fuck it, I have the four strongest villages in the world on my side, if such a weak village with a shitty Kage doesn't want to help, they can say goodbye to their village and its Jinchuriki. Fucker."

Rasa snarled in rage as the gold dust flew out from his sleeves and grabbed onto me.

"One more insult out of you, and you'll become a pile of mush."

 _ **Genkosukai!**_

My genjutsu breaker disrupted the dusts hold on my body as Itachi moved behind Rasa under the cover of a genjutsu.

"I suggest you leave, lest I decide that your misplaced anger is too much for this peaceful meeting."

Rasa turned, but Itachi had already returned to Kakashi's side and dropped the genjutsu.

The Kazekage rose and, with a respectful bow to Mifune, left the room. I shot a look to Kakashi, but the look in his eye was easy to read.

Leave it.

The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch as I explained my master plan to the four remaining Kage. While hesitant to agree to send their prized Jinchuriki to combat the Akatsuki, they agreed it was better to fight them on our terms.

"I have a question, boy. I have banned Killer Bee from leaving the village. He is my country's guardian in case of an attack. Why should I allow him to leave to join your little fighting force?"

"Two reasons, Ai. The first: The only two powers that _could_ attack you are the Akatsuki and now Suna. We are going to deal with the Akatsuki, and Suna would not target you first. You're the farthest country from theirs, and you have the best territorial home advantage out of our four countries."

The Raikage nodded, and waved his hand for me to continue.

It took quite a long time, but we did manage to come to an agreement. We would form a five way alliance between Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, and the Samurai of Iron Country. Myself and Kakashi would be in charge of the creation of the anti Akatsuki, or Shinjitsu. Because the Akatsuki's ultimate goal is to force the world into a false reality, the name Truth just seemed to fit at the time.

We agreed that each member of this super team would be meeting at the island of which Naruto trained his Kyuubi chakra at, and set a date. In my head, I began planning out who would be teamed with who. I have to balance the power level out, as well as having to balance skill sets.

"Kai, how long do we have to form this team?"

I was sitting in the corner of the room, peering over the notes I had written consisting of the entire list of members for Shinjitsu when a voice disrupted me. I looked up to see Mei Terumi bearing down on me.

"I'm assuming that you're the Mizukage because Yagura is dead right? Then... about three years, if they stick to their former schedule. Realistically, I would think that they will be going after Isobu last, in hopes that they can capture all the Jinchuriki before they grow too powerful, so the best we can hope for is a year or so."

As Mei moved to walk away, Ao put a hand on my shoulder.

"Boy, I don't know if you're telling the truth or what, but if you put Lady Mizukage in danger by any form of blackmail I will kill you."

Chojuro just shook his head at Ao, "Ignore him, he's very over protective of his former student. We did just exit a civil war, so as you can imagine we're a little hesitant to trust the other nations so early."

He ran to catch up with his comrades as I pondered something Ao had said.

" _Blackmail, huh? That could be one way to get to Suna..."_

The truth was that we needed Gaara more than we needed Suna, so a plan was formed to get him out. It risked war if anyone found out, but hopefully we would be able to put the blame on Akatsuki or someone similar. When we got back to the village, we put together a team that would get Gaara out of Suna without causing a fuss. Sasuke, Itachi, myself, and Naruto were standing at the gate with Sakura and Kakashi.

"You guys will be part of the two-team operation. You'll be the infiltration team, while Team Genma will be the distraction team. Get in and out as fast as you can, but leave some way of hiding Gaara so no one finds him out until after Team Genma leaves."

Kakashi left, leaving a lingering Sakura standing in front of Sasuke.

"I know I can't go with you, but please be safe. I... I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back!"

Sakura, with tears streaming down her face, grabbed on to Sasuke's shirt and clung to him, silently pleading for him to stay.

With his right hand, he pushed her off him a bit so they could stand face to face, and with his left he lifted his pointer and middle fingers and poked the pink haired girl in the head.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

Sakura's lips turned up into a smile, and she turned her gaze to the rest of us.

"You three better make it back, too. What's the point of me training so hard if I have no one to catch up to?"

"As if we'd ever die on such an easy mission, have some faith in us, we'll get back no problem dattebayo!" **(A/N writing Naruto's dialogue is so difficult sometimes, especially when he is a kid. He's so fucking stupid. Continue)**

Itachi just Uchiha'd, or "Hn."d, while I smiled and said "Ditto to Naruto."

I looked down at Itachi and waited for his command. At his nod, we all took off into the trees, dramatic exit in full effect.

Well, minus Naruto.

"HEY YOU GUYS! WAIT UP, I HAVEN'T LEARNED SHUNSHIN YET!"

Whoops.

CcCcCcCcCcC

 **This only took me a few months to write, and it probably sucks.**

 **Hit me up with some pms/reviews telling me what you like/don't like so I can improve this. You might not know this, but it takes a lot of motivation to write. That motivation goes away if no one ever review the story. Why do you think it has taken me so long? No one(bar a few people) mentioned anything they wanted to happen, what they liked, or what they disliked.**

 **I love this story, but it isn't going to be finished if you guys don't help me along. I'm not a writer, I'm just a high schooler with a love for anime.**

 **Thanks, sorry to sound like a dick, and I'll see you later.**

 **Hn.**


	12. Chapter 12: Update!

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the very long wait time on this, but there's good reason(I promise).

Im a senior in high school, and I graduate in two weeks. Because of that, I've been really busy the past few months trying to pass my last couple classes. Who ever said senior year was easy needs to be detained. The other reason for my lack of updating this story is I'm rewriting it. Why you ask? Because I don't want it to be, or seem like, a self insert. It was never intended to be like that, Kai was NOT based on me, but still I didn't like the way I did the story, so I'm rewriting it. Here's the breakdown.

Takashi Namikaze is an orphan in Konoha. He has glowing, literally glowing, blue eyes that everyone in the village shun him for because they're "creepy"(keep in mind he's growing up as a civilian not a ninja, so most people have no clue about dojutsu). He runs away from the orphanage and lives on his own after seeing the abuse Naruto dealt with, fearing he would be next after the blond leaves. Eventually, the ANBU come after him for repeated stealing from stores and give him an out. Join them, join the academy, or go to jail.

Differences between Takashi and Kai.

Taka wont have the Sharingan. He'll fight differently, and he's not paranoid. He'll also only learn of a LIMITED amount of information from the future(which will be explained much more logically than Kai's way). Takashi will be around the same size/a bit older than Sasuke. Not a giant who's five years older.

This story is already up on my account, so if you all could hop over to there and give it a follow, you hopefully won't be disappointed. It's titled The Boy with the Piercing Blue Eyes


End file.
